Mr and Mrs Stetson
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: Both Amanda and Lee are spies, but don't know the other is one too. Think Mr. and Mrs. Smith with a twist. Chapter one will serve as a lead in to the rest of the story. These characters are slightly different than the originals.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Stetson

Lee and Amanda have been married for five years and very much in love; however, neither knows what the other truly does for a living. They both work for The Agency, only there are several divisions and branches of The Agency and they work independently of the other. Their jobs are on opposite sides of DC. They have code names and never mingle outside of The Agency.

Lee works for IFF-International Film Foundation (or so Amanda thinks), as a film director and scouts' locations; he has excuses for traveling a lot. Billy Melrose is the section chief, Lee's and Beaman's boss.

Amanda works for NTA-National Travel Agency (or so Lee thinks), as a travel writer, photographer and editor of their in-house publication; and she has excuses for her travels as well. Emily Farnsworth is the section chief and Amanda's and Francine's boss.

Philip and Jamie's father Joe died in a plane crash when the boys were five and three respectively. Lee adopted Amanda's boys after they got married.

Amanda's mother's name is Dorothy, but everyone calls her Dotty. She lives with her husband Curt, a pilot a few streets away from where Amanda & Lee live. When either of them must be away on "business", they call her and she helps take care of the boys, who in this story are a little bit older. Philip is 12 and Jamie 10. Amanda was a widow for a year before she met Lee and they dated for a year before getting married.

They live in an upscale neighborhood. Their jobs pay well, but they were able to upgrade to their home using a portion of Joe's life insurance policy, with the remaining going into a trust fund for Philip and Jamie. Their friends are mostly neighbors and parents of the boys. The boys have their own rooms with private baths, two other bedrooms and a third bath on the second floor. Her mother occupies one of the two bedrooms for when she sleeps over. Their bedroom takes up the top floor of the house as well as their own private offices. Amanda drives a Jeep Wrangler, big enough for her travel equipment and to ferry the boys around when necessary. Lee drives a 1932 Ford Roadster for fun and to impress people when they have date night; but takes his Honda Blackbird motorcycle to work. Amanda shook her head when he decided to buy it but made him promise to always wear his helmet. Once they arrive in their respective jobs, they have Agency vehicles so their true lives can't be comprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarecrow and Den Mother

Amanda awakens and blinks her eyes several times to get her bearings. She hears the shower running and humming from the bathroom. She reaches out her arms and stretches. Throwing her legs over to her side of the bed she gets up and walks across the polished hardwood floor to the bathroom and joins her husband in the shower.

"Sweetheart", Amanda whispers, her breath against his ear and arms around his waist, "don't be stealing all the hot water. Save some for me".

Lee turns around, shows off those dimples he knows she can't resist, grabs her hands, detangles her arms from his waist and whirls her around and whispers back, "that won't happen, especially if you let me wash your hair and body before the hot water disappears".

As he washes her hair, she absentmindedly thinks about having to go to work after this luxurious treatment. "Lee, sweetheart?"

"Mm", he responds agreeably.

"What time do you think you will be home from work? I must finish some expense reports and if Mrs. F." (as that is what Amanda lovingly calls her boss, at least to Lee), "lets me off early, can we go to that nice new restaurant in town? The boys are old enough to make their own dinner and we'll be home before they go to bed", Amanda adds.

Lee agrees and asks, "bring home some of those chocolate covered strawberries to eat in bed?"

"Of course, that's one of the best things on the menu", Amanda laughs.

As she is drying herself off, she hears the boys already down in the kitchen making their own breakfast. She grabs her robe and heads out to the landing of their top floor calling down to them, "Jamie, Philip, your dad and I are having dinner out tonight, so you will have to fend for yourselves. Could you start the expresso machine before you leave for school?"

Philip shouts up, "sure mom, have a great day. Tell dad good morning and good-bye for us".

Amanda retreats to the bedroom where Lee is almost finished dressing. "Dang it!" she exclaims, "I missed it".

"Missed what darling", Lee asks.

"Missed seeing you dry yourself and get dressed", Amanda slyly says as she puts her fingers to her lips and smiles.

"I can see you are still in that sexy robe, so why don't I watch for a change?" Lee teases.

"Stop or we will both be late for work. Philip started the expresso, so pour me a cup and I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed". Amanda chuckles. "If he had only woke her up when he did, they would have had time", she thinks to herself.

She arrives in the kitchen to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Her coffee and a toasted English muffin and jam on a saucer is waiting for her.

"Amanda, sorry, but I have to leave now or I will be really late for that location shoot", Lee apologizes. He kisses her cheek before heading out the door, and she hears the motorcycle revving up its motor.

Amanda finishes her breakfast, pours the remainder of the coffee in a mug and heads out the door herself, punching the alarm code after her.

She drives towards work, carefully checking her rearview mirror making sure she is not being followed. She has become a little OCD over the last few years knowing some agents were compromised because they got sloppy. Remembering it's her turn to do the coffee run, she places her order through the intercom in the Starbucks drive thru. She parks her Wrangler in the garage of a non-descript office building, placing her files and purse in her large carry bag, and manages the coffee carrier and bag of assorted pastries. He hands full, she jabs the elevator button with her elbow and then when the elevator arrives, puts her bag down and presses the button to the third floor. The door opens and Francine is waiting for her tapping her foot, but sees how full her hands are, simply reaches and gets the bag off the floor.

"Thanks Francine, you're a doll", Amanda says.

"As long as you brought me my favorite Danish you are forgiven", Francine says. "And Emily is on the warpath looking for you", she adds.

Amanda heads to her office, puts the coffees and pastries on her desk, purse in the drawer and unlocks the safe containing her gun. She heads over to Emily's office and along the way hands out a coffee to her assistant and lets him pick a muffin. She knocks on Emily's door and she is on the phone, so she nods to Amanda to enter, smiling when she sees her coffee and pastry.

Emily hangs up the phone and asks Amanda to shut the door behind her. "Amanda", Emily starts, "I know you like working alone and normally this wouldn't be an issue, but for the first time in years we have to work alongside a sister Agency. I'm going to have to partner you up with another agent. There is a very important summit coming up in Dubai and you both are going to need all the help you can get. And before you start arguing and giving me excuses this comes from the top. There will be a briefing tomorrow, but I wanted to give you a heads up. Word is he is the best in his department, and they want the best in mine. Here is his dossier, take your time to research it before you go home tonight", Emily sternly states.

Amanda scans the papers as she is walking out of Emily's office. She whips around quickly and says, "Scarecrow? What kind of code name is Scarecrow?" Emily shrugs and points Amanda out of her office.

Amanda passes Francine on the way out and Francine says, "that bad?"

"Yep", Amanda says. "They want me to work with a partner and his name is Scarecrow". Amanda laments.

Francine starts laughing and asks, "what kind of code name is Scarecrow?"

Amanda is not laughing ands replies "that's what I asked. I need to study this Scarecrow as there will be a briefing tomorrow at the main building. I've never been, have you?" Amanda asks.

"No, not once", Francine replies. "That is something that never happens, I don't even know the address".

"Me either", Amanda says. "I guess I'll get it before the briefing or maybe be blindfolded and taken there in tinted windows", Amanda half laughs.

Across town, Lee is going through the same process as Amanda. He is not happy either. "Billy, you know I like working alone and with a woman? What kind of code name is Den Mother?" Lee asks.

"They say she is the best in department and the head people want their best on this one. Go to the Q. Bureau and study up on this one Scarecrow, sounds like she could be a challenge", Billy says.

"No", Lee replies, "my wife is a challenge, this one is a Den Mother".


	3. Chapter 3

Some of this is more background information of Amanda's life before Lee.

The Agency Files

Amanda heads back to her office and begins to study this Scarecrow file. As she browses through his file, she reads out loud to herself and makes comments about them. "Okay, driven, likes to work alone. Well, we have that in common. He's been at his department for about 15 years, that means he's experienced, probably puts him in his late thirties, he has about six, maybe seven more years' experience than me".

She recalls how she got started in this crazy business. Francine and she had been friends since their college days at Georgetown. Francine knew she had been out of work since having Jamie but was looking for something part time and since her mother was living with her, she would be able to watch Philip and Jamie if she found a job. Joe was a patent attorney and was almost always at home every night. Francine had been talking about her work at this travel agency and they could use a part-time editor and could use her expertise as photographer on location.

"Francine, I have two small children at home, I can't be galivanting around the country". Amanda remembers protesting.

Francine said, "you wouldn't be galivanting anywhere but DC and the Georgetown area for the first year. We publish a travel magazine and you got a degree in photojournalism and there are many people who don't live here that would want to visit. I've seen your photos Amanda, even if you don't want to work with me, anyone with half a brain would want to hire you. I do think it would be fun working together again, besides you have a great mother and Joe is a sweetheart, he knows you can't just sit at home doing diaper duty. You did say he comes home every night at six, like clockwork".

"Fine", Amanda says. She started off taking pictures around Georgetown and editing a small in-house magazine for the other employees to refer to. Little did she know what the Travel Agency was about. After a couple of months, it was revealed the true purpose of what Francine did. Francine always talked about how exciting her job was and Amanda loved being a mother but missed some of the excitement she and Francine had in college; however, she once again reiterated, "I have little boys at home".

"Okay", Francine says, "but think about it. Your eyes lit up when I told you what I really do, but if you agree no one can know, not even Joe".

A few months later Amanda agreed and started getting some field training, even getting to shoot a gun again. She grew up around guns, her father was an avid hunter and he would take her to target practice a few times and she and Francine took a course in college together, but when she married Joe, he did not approve, so she gave it up. Six months of training she began doing some travelling outside of the DC area and eventually other states and then foreign countries on her own, getting her feet wet.

In addition to Joe's work as a Patent Attorney, he was also a Civil Rights Attorney working on cases very close to both their hearts. He traveled maybe once a month for those cases and after winning the last case he worked, he caught an early flight from Colorado to DC. That is when his plane crashed. Pilot error they said. Family members filed a class action lawsuit and they won about three million dollars, but after attorney fees and splitting the money, her cut only came to about $30,000. That is when she asked to be put on full agent status knowing her mother would help with the boys.

Remembering how it all got started and then Joe dying a few tears ran down Amanda's face. She quickly wipes them away and smiles, after grieving, she met the love of her life and was blessed when he asked her to marry him. She shook her head saying, "back to work Den Mother".

Amanda continues reading this stranger's background, commenting along as she reads. "Hmm, it says he is married, that's an odd thing to put in a report, but at least I won't have to worry about some handsy agent trying to get fresh with me. He'll regret even touching me if that is the case. He's an expert marksman", she hopes it doesn't come to gunfire even though she herself is an expert, she never liked killing. Even when she was a child, that's why she only went target shooting with her father, she didn't want to kill any animals. Amanda keeps flipping through the pages. "This is a long and detailed report, but I guess 15 years is a long time to be an agent. Many agents burn-out long before 15", Amanda says out loud. She finally gets to the last page. This is where she wrinkles her nose. She reads to herself, "no-nonsense, gruff and doesn't take kindly to change. They really didn't leave anything out. I hope this is a quick assignment as I want to get home to my husband who is nothing like this man I just read about".

Amanda gets up from her desk and walks across the hall and asks Francine's assistant if she is available. The assistant punches a number and says, "Den Mother wants to know if you have a moment"

"Sure, send her in", Francine says. "So, Den Mother," Francine winks, "what did you learn?"

"Well we have a few things in common, but the last part of the report, let's just say, he's nothing like my husband", Amanda says. Francine has never met Lee, the only reason she knew Joe was they all went to college together and were friends before Amanda joined the Agency. She doesn't even know Amanda's husband's first name. Amanda thought it would be better that way, the less people knew about her family the better, that way her family would be safe.

"I wish I could meet him sometime. The way you describe him sounds like he is Superman. It was really sad I couldn't there when you got married". Francine says.

"No, he's far from perfect, he's not Superman, but he's pretty darn special", Amanda says with a smile. "I'm going to return these files to Emily and then ask if I can leave early. Date night tonight".

"Have fun", Francine says. "Just make sure to show up tomorrow. Emily wants me sitting in on this meeting too".

Amanda gets the go ahead to leave early and as soon as she reaches her Jeep, this Scarecrow character has left her mind and all she can think of is dinner with her husband and sharing those strawberries in bed.

Over at IFF

Despite having Dr. Smyth lording himself when he shows up unexpectantly, the atmosphere is more relaxed; while they may have never met Amanda, they know her name. Lee is in the Q Bureau looking through Den Mother's file. "A little thin", he thinks out loud. "How can Billy think she's a challenge based on this? Okay, lets review her status as an agent. Top of her class finishing in 2010. So, she's not green, that's good. Expert marksman, yeah right" Lee laughs. "Bet she can't beat my score". He suddenly stops laughing. Amanda would be angry at him for thinking he's better just because this person is a woman and not a man. He continues to scan the file, "nothing about a family or a husband, but why the mother name? Did they mean Mother Hen and not Den Mother?" Lee can't help himself, he tries to find something to joke about as he really does not want to work with this person. He mouths "sorry Amanda, I know I'm being rude". He keeps reading, "so I don't know if she is married or has a family. I really hope she's not one of those flirty types". Lee would never cheat on Amanda, he just hates it when women come on to him. He knows Amanda is secure enough not to get riled up when someone younger comes on to him. She usually leans back and smiles, watching him squirm. "So", Lee continues to read out loud. "It says here, unflappable, thinks outside the box and a good negotiator. Not so bad on the last part. If only I could tell Amanda what I do for a living, she might like this Den Mother".

Lee takes the file with him and heads down to Billy's office. He gives a quick knock and Billy waves him in from the window.

"Billy, this is it? That's all there is in her file? It doesn't give me much to go on. Why did you say she would be a challenge?" Lee asks.

Billy responds, "I know the file is a little thin, but they like to keep things close to the vest over there but reports about her are glowing and her thinking outside the box may help you. She may be the Yin to your Yang. You need someone to keep you from flying of the seat of your pants and getting yourself into hot water."

"I already have a wife Billy. Amanda grounds me, she keeps me calm. I don't think this Den Mother could ever match up to her", Lee retorts.

"Amanda will not be with you in the field", Billy says. "Maybe Den Mother will keep you from doing something stupid. You will meet her tomorrow and maybe, just maybe you might like her. You've had your say Scarecrow, go home, spend some time with your wife. Come up with an excuse why you have to go to Dubai in a few days or whatever place you tell her you are scouting".

Amanda arrives home before Lee. She shuts off the alarm and makes a dash to the shower, using that lavender shower gel Lee likes so much. She puts on the little black number Lee bought her. As she is putting on her make-up, she hears the motor of Lee's cycle shut off.

Lee's key opens the front door and he calls out, "Amanda, are you upstairs?"

"Yes, sweetheart, just finishing getting dressed", Amanda replies.

Lee with his long legs gets upstairs quickly, just in time to see Amanda dab some perfume behind her ears. "Gorgeous! You look gorgeous". He gives her a quick peck. I'll change quickly and then we can relax and have some dinner".


	4. Chapter 4

Date Night:

"You look very dashing Mr. Stetson", Amanda says as Lee puts on his jacket. She adjusts his tie and they head downstairs.

Amanda writes a note to Philip and Jamie, "Don't wait up. Love mom and dad."

Lee escorts Amanda through the back door attached to the garage. He presses the garage door opener and punches the alarm code after locking the back door. He escorts his lovely wife, helping her into the Roadster and walks over to the driver's side. As he slowly backs out of the garage, Amanda puts her hand on his leg and leans over and kisses him on the cheek. He pushes the close button for the garage and leans over and gives her a proper kiss hello. He pulls out of the driveway and they speed into town.

Amanda laughs, "Sweetheart, I know how much you love this car, but do you really have to show off every time we go out?"

"Darlin", Lee drawls sarcastically, "it is a husband's duty to mark his territory, and keep the cavemen away".

"Darlin'? Your duty? Putting your mark on me? You gotta do better than that. Oh, and I'm not your territory, but I am yours and no one else's". Amanda jokingly scolds.

They arrive at the restaurant and Lee drops off Amanda at the front and says, "I'll be back soon". After parking far away from the other cars, Lee makes a dash back to a waiting Amanda. Her arms are folded, but she doesn't say anything. "What? You think I'd let anyone drive this beauty? And God forbid someone dings my car with their door", Lee tries to explain.

"Yes, I know, she is your baby. You won't even let me drive it", Amanda scolds, "but it's not going to stay pristine forever".

"You are right, but for now I want her unblemished, just like my beautiful wife", Lee responds.

"Gee, you say the sweetest things", Amanda coos.

Their name is called, and they are shown to a booth in the back. Lee orders a scotch and Amanda a glass of red wine. As they wait for their drinks they pour over the menu and decide which appetizer to split and Amanda already knows what she wants for her entrée. By the time the server arrives with their drinks Lee knows what he wants, and they place their order. Lee gets up from his side of the booth and slides next to her and puts his arm around her.

He laces his fingers around hers and asks, "how was your day?"

Amanda replies, "a bit of a bear. I had some research to do and then first thing tomorrow I have an important meeting to attend. It was frustrating, not one of my better days".

Lee sighs and says, "sounds like we are in the same boat. Since both of our days sound crappy, let's skip the small talk. I do have go on location in a few days. I hope I won't be away that long, Philip has that soccer game next week, and Jamie has that big photography assignment due. I promised I would help".

"Oh, no", Amanda says. "You too? I need to complete this photo shoot and am ordered to go out of town as well. I wish I could get out of this assignment, but my boss insists that I go. Maybe it won't take that long. I really don't want to miss the boy's big events".

Lee jokes, "sweet Mrs. F won't let you out of gym class without a permission slip?"

"No, its not her, it's her boss, actually my boss's boss's boss, if that makes any sense", Amanda replies.

Their appetizer arrives interrupting their frustration about impending travel. They each take their forks and split the New England Crab Cakes they chose off the menu.

Amanda sips her wine and says "Let's leave all the work stuff out and start over. Truce?"

Lee lifts his glass up to meet hers and agrees, "truce."

Their entrees arrive and they eat while holding the other's free hands. The server clears the table and asks if they want dessert. Lee replies "a box of your famous chocolate covered strawberries to go please and also the check". Amanda's head rests on his shoulder. "Bad day, I know. For both of us", he says.

Amanda waits by the door, holding their dessert while Lee retrieves the car. He stops in front of the restaurant and gets out to open the passenger door for his wife.

"Thank you, sweetheart", Amanda says.

Lee goes back to the driver's side and slowly drives home. He parks the car in the garage and when they get inside, he turns the alarm on. There is a note from Jamie saying, "Philip and I had our dinner, dishes in the dishwasher and we will be in our rooms if you need us".

Amanda asks, "was it you or me that taught them to be so polite? I mean they were difficult after Joe died, but you turned them around. Thank you so much for being their father."

Lee replies, "I love them as my own. They know that. Our boys are growing up Amanda. Maybe faster than we want them to".

"Lee, sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I am not in the mood for strawberries. Can we put them in the freezer and save for another night?"

Lee agrees, places the box on a shelf in the freezer, but not before writing "hands off boys" in big letters on top. They shuffle upstairs, stopping on the second floor to check on the boys. They can hear Philip on the phone with his girlfriend and in the other room Jamie is typing away on his computer. They walk up one more flight and change into their nightwear, each dreading the next day.

"Goodnight my love", Lee says and kisses her. She responds in kind and then curls up under the covers. Lee wraps his hands around his wife and wishes tomorrow would go away.


	5. Chapter 5

The Meeting

The alarm blares at 5:30am waking Lee and Amanda up. Normally they don't get up this early, but since they both have important meetings that day, they need to start early. Lee lets Amanda shower first, knowing it will take longer for her to get ready then for him. She gets dressed quickly, a pair of dark slacks, lavender shirt for a little color, her hair tied in a small pony tail. She puts on minimal make-up, flats and goes to her office, unlocking it and grabbing some personal files. Scarecrow's file is back at NTA. She will collect it there before they take her to headquarters.

She heads downstairs to start the coffee, makes herself a bagel and cream cheese. She writes a note to Philip and Jamie, "Your father and I had to leave early, hopefully we can get home in time for a family dinner. We love you".

She hears Lee heading down the stairs and grabs a cup from the cabinet and pours his coffee. She heads outside for the paper, quickly scanning it before turning it over to him. "Morning sweetheart, I'm almost done with the paper." She walks over and gives him a kiss.

"Thank you", Lee quietly says.

Amanda says, "I hope you day ends up better than mine, but I have a bad feeling about my meeting. I hope it's just nerves, meeting the big boss, etc. I left the boys a note and if things go well, we could have a family night tonight. With both of us being so busy lately, we haven't been able to spend time together as a family. I want to hear how the boys are doing in school, their friends etc., maybe even invite mother and Curt over".

Lee looks up from his paper, take a sip of coffee and fakes a smile. "I would love that, you are right, we haven't had family night in a long time. If not tonight, then when we get back from our respective trips".

"I'm heading out sweetheart, I'll see you this evening", Amanda says. She grabs her keys and bag and gives him a quick kiss goodbye and heads out the door to her Jeep.

Lee finishes reading the paper and his coffee. He thinks to himself, "this is so unlike Amanda. She always tries to look on the bright side of things. She's calm, cool, collected, unflappable…sounds a little like this Den Mother-unflappable…go figure. But in the end, it is always Amanda who brings me back down to earth. We never truly argue, she has a way of finding the right solution for us both; but this is not one of those times". He pours out the leftover coffee, rinses his cup and puts it in the dishwasher. He grabs his keys and puts his papers from his office in a backpack which he slings over his shoulders and rides off on his bike. "Maybe if we can swing it, I should get a more sensible car to take to work. I'd never drive my Roadster in the crazy DC traffic, or have it parked at work". He thinks to himself. He speeds towards IFF, not wanting to be late for the big meeting.

Amanda arrives at NTA and heads right to her office. She takes out some files, gets a notepad, a couple of pens, some sticky notes and heads to Francine's office. "Are you ready?". She asks? "We need to find Emily and find out how we are getting there, and I need to retrieve the Scarecrow file", she adds.

"I'm right behind you. I am curious about this Scarecrow fella and how we will actually get there", Francine replies.

As they walk together, Amanda says, "I told my husband I was going to have this bear of a meeting and I had a feeling something bad will happen".

"Amanda, it can't be that bad. You just like to work alone. Sure, when you and I work together, it's great; but we've known each other for a long time. But when you are used to working alone and with someone new, not used to your ways; there's going to be an adjustment. Maybe this Scarecrow will be the exception", Francine replies.

"I hope so", Amanda says. "I guess we should head to Emily's office and get this over as soon as possible. Maybe if we can agree on a travel plan and what our mission will be, I can be home in time for family night".

As they walk towards to Emily's office, Francine asks about Amanda's boys. "How are Philip and Jamie doing? I haven't seen them since Joe's funeral".

"They are doing a lot better since L.., my husband came along. He adopted the boys and they adore him. Philip has few memories of Joe and Jamie none. They have the photos and stories, but my husband is their father now". They arrive at Emily's office; her door is open, and she waves them in.

"Francine, Amanda, a car will arrive soon to take the three of us to the main office. The windows will be blacked out and only the driver will know where we are going. Francine, it's been a long time since you've needed to use your code name, but like Amanda, we need the Agencies separate from each other. I will be known as Mrs. F., the other Agency head likes to be called Billy Blue Note, Amanda-Den Mother and Francine, do you want to use your old one, or should we open a new file for you?" Emily asks.

"What about Magda P.? You know the mission I was on before Amanda joined the Agency?" Francine asks.

"Wonderful, just wonderful, I like it." Emily says.

Everyone gathers their paperwork and wait for the car to arrive. Once it does and after everyone is settled, Amanda starts to ask Francine a question, "Fr"; Emily puts a finger to her mouth, then her eyes and then ears. Her code means to keep quiet, there may be listening devices or recordings in the back seat. Francine and Amanda give a slight nod. Amanda looks at her watch as soon as the car exits the building, she closes her eyes as curiosity overtakes her and makes a mental note to listen to the sounds and when the car turns right or left, hoping to glean some information where they are being taken. "It's a shame the windows are blackened, otherwise I could tell what direction the sun is", Amanda laments.

Soon, they arrive at a building, no markings on it and she can't see any street signs in sight. "And here I thought I was paranoid", Amanda says to herself.

The driver lets them out and then drives away. The three of them head towards the front door and a man opens the door and says, "follow me". They are shown to a large conference room with file folders and note pads next to them. There are two decanters of water on the table and glasses next to them. "Please have a seat, but don't open the folders until the rest of our guests arrive", the man with no name says.

Emily sits closest to the door and Amanda sits next to her, followed by Francine. After about ten minutes sitting in silence, Amanda gets up and pours herself a glass of water looking to Emily & Francine to see if they want one too. They nod and she pours a glass for each of them. Sitting down, Amanda sips her water. A few moments later, Mr. no name shows two men to the office, pointing to the other side of the table. Both men sit down, and Amanda looks up to see who they are. Her face turns bright red and she almost chokes on her water. Sitting across from her is her husband…Scarecrow? She sees him looking at her, that vein throbbing on his forehead when he gets angry. His neck turns red. All they can do is stare at each other.

Francine looks over to Amanda and whispers, "yes he is hot, but this is not like you. Why are you blushing?"

Amanda, gritting through her teeth says, "can it, Magda".

A minute later a tall man enters the office and the door is shut behind him. He sits down at the head of the table. "Good, everyone is here. You can call me Blue Leader. Only code names will be used. To the far right of me is Scarecrow, next to him is Billy Blue Note. On the other side of the table; is Magda P., Den Mother and Mrs. F. If everyone is ready, you can open your notebooks."

Amanda suddenly stands up and says, "excuse me, I'm a little dizzy, can I go and splash some cold water on my face?"

Blue Leader looks annoyed, but since they haven't officially started, nods his head and points to the door. Amanda rushes out the door, looks around trying to find the ladies room. Lee stands up and yells "Amanda! Wait.", he runs out of the office.

Francine and Emily look to each other and Francine mouths, "Amanda?"

Amanda finds the ladies room, closes it behind her, splashes some water on her face and slumps to the floor, breathing heavily. Soon she hears pounding on the door. "Amanda, open this door! I will kick it in if you don't", Lee almost shouts.

Amanda slowly stands, steadies herself and opens the door. "You are Scarecrow?", she exclaims.

"Apparently you are Den Mother." Lee angrily states. "You have been lying to me all these years?

"Me? You have no right to act all righteous on me. What about you? 15 years' experience?" Amanda almost shouts.

Blue Leader is losing his patience. He points to Francine, "Magda-you, go find our missing agents. This is very unprofessional. Mrs. F., Billy Blue Note, I thought you said these are your best people. You are starting to make me rethink using your departments for this mission". Billy and Emily are at a loss and don't know what to say. "Good, that's good, you shouldn't say anything. Stay silent until your agents return, and they provide an explanation why they both shouldn't be fired", BL almost shouts.

Francine finds the ladies room and hears very loud voices overlapping each other. She knocks on the door and Amanda and Lee both say "What?"

Francine pokes her head in and says, "whatever is going with you two, you have to return to this meeting and deal with whatever this is later".

They both follow Francine out of the ladies' room and Lee says, "we are not done talking about this".

"Far from it!" Amanda exclaims.

They follow Francine back to the boardroom. Amanda takes her seat and says, "sorry sir, that was very unprofessional of us. I am feeling better and ready to be debriefed".

BL says, "thank you and what about you Scarecrow? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lee apologizes too, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again".

"Well, if anyone else needs to splash water on their face, do it now, otherwise let's get started", BL states. "Please open your folders and turn to the first page. Scarecrow, Den Mother you need to be ready to fly out to Dubai in three days and since it appears you might need a referee, I will appoint Magda to accompany you. Originally this was intended to be a peace summit, but recent chatter is there may be foreign agents targeting other agents at the summit from around the world. Turn to page two please", BL continues. "Here are three of about seven known pictures we have. Your job is to find the other four and either subdue or eliminate all of them. Trust no one. Some of the members may be disguised as agents from their countries. Over to page three; A plane will be waiting for you for your flight to Dubai. Page four will provide you with the rest of the information you may need. Scarecrow, Den Mother, you will be masquerading as married agents and Magda as their assistant. Anyone have a problem with that?"

Amanda swallows hard and says, "no sir".

Lee says quietly, "no problem sir".

Francine trying to defuse the tension, "I'm good to go. I'll make sure these two love birds are prepped and ready to pretend to be married and in love".

"Okay then, Scarecrow, Den Mother; don't make me regret putting you together on this assignment, after that stunt you pulled earlier", BL says. He stands up quickly and walks out of the room.

Francine whispers to Amanda, "details, I want details when we get back to the office"

Amanda whispers back, "I'm not sure I can give you want you want. I have a lot of explaining to do tonight, so maybe tomorrow?" As they head out the door, Lee grabs Amanda's arm; "not now she says, later. I have a car waiting for me. I'm sure you have one of your own".

Each one rides in their respective cars in silence. Emily's eyes are burrowing through Amanda's as if to say, "we will have a very long conversation in the morning".

Amanda quickly grabs her things and leaves the office. Knowing she can't go home, especially if the boys are there, she grabs a sandwich from a vendor near the office and drives to a park near their house. She finds a nearby bench, sits down and puts her hands and starts to cry.

"Thought I might find you here", Lee says. I've got a bottle of scotch with our names on it. We should talk".

"Yes, yes we should", Amanda sighs.


	6. Chapter 6

Not a great chapter, but I still hope you like it.

The Talk

Knowing she can't go home, especially if the boys are there, she grabs a sandwich from a vendor near the office and drives to a park near their house. She finds a nearby bench, sits down and puts her hands on her head and starts to cry.

"Thought I might find you here", Lee says. "I've got a bottle of scotch with our names on it. We should talk".

"Yes, yes we should", Amanda sighs.

Lee sits down next to Amanda, unscrews the top of the bottle, takes a swig and hands it to Amanda. She takes a swig herself. She coughs a little and hands it back to him. Lee asks Amanda if she wants to go first. She reaches for the bottle takes a swig and begins her story.

She tells him how and when and about Francine, she pauses "Magda", then continues how it all came to be.

Lee asks, "Did Joe know? Your mother? Anyone?"

"No, Joe didn't know, mother either. No one you would know". Amanda takes another swig. "I had only been working part-time, still getting the hang of things, but when Joe died, well, we needed full-time income. That was when I asked to be a full agent, but I was already at the Agency for about two to two and a half years before that. I remember when Francine approached me, we'd been friends since college and when I eventually learned the truth, it sounded so exiting to me, I couldn't resist. She even mentioned that I could find a photography job anywhere I wanted, but I wanted to be an agent. I guess we've both been lying to each other since we've met. Your turn", Amanda looks at him, wanting to know his story. "Does your Uncle know?"

Lee responds, "yes, Bob knows. I made him promise never to tell you".

Lee's Uncle, Cornel Robert Clayton was an important officer in the Air Force. He has since retired, but it was Amanda who brokered peace between them. Bob raised Lee after his parents died and they had a difficult relationship. That was until Amanda came along. She helped them form a relationship again. He stopped calling him Skip among other names that would make Lee cringe. They respected each other in large part because of Amanda.

"Ok, continue", Amanda says.

Lee, says, "when I was 18, I filed the freedom of information act, wrote letters to the CIA, FBI and all the alphabet agencies I knew of. I never talked much of my family, especially to my Uncle, considering our relationship back then. My father was an agent, my mother was British, and he recruited her in an odd way, but they began to work together. They were on a mission and something went awry and they were killed. They were labeled as traitors. I could never accept that. When I was 21, I applied for agency status, was accepted, got my training and eventually got the answers I was looking for. I was able to clear their names, but if I hadn't joined The Agency, I never would have gotten the answers I needed. It was during that time I wanted to give back to my country and found out I was good at it. So, I stuck with it and about seven to eight years later, I met you. Your children were still young, I was afraid you'd walk out of my life. I was in love with you and your-our boys. I didn't want to jeopardize anything happening to our family, so I never revealed my true occupation. The boys grew older and by then it seemed too late. How could I explain to you what I did? I hated lying to you all these years but couldn't give up what I spent my life doing". Lee lets out a huge sigh of relief. "I know this is the absolute worst time to discover this about each other".

Amanda agrees. "Francine, who you met today, is my closest friend. She knew Joe from school, but when we got married, all she knew was I had a husband. I never told her your name, never brought anyone from work to meet you. I too, was afraid for our family. The last time she saw the boys was at Joe's service".

Lee takes a deep breath, "I am beyond words, except to say, I am so angry with you. Yes, we both lied, but I never had to worry whether you'd come home safely at night. I know you are pissed at me as well, but you are correct, I have no right to judge, when I did the same thing".

"So, what's next?" Amanda asks. "I need to come clean with Mrs. F and Francine tomorrow. Can we do this job professionally? Can we separate our emotions and not let this interfere with our work? I can't have you looking over my shoulder and worrying about me during this mission. I have been doing this a long time. Many times, alone-by myself. I don't need any hand holding".

Lee replies, "we should go home tonight, review the files and talk tomorrow, before we have to go and explain everything to our bosses. I think we can manage this case, but where we go from there, I don't know. I just don't know".

"Oh crap", Amanda says. "Family night. Can we pull it off or call the boys and disappoint them again?"

Lee says, "we did promise them. Put on a brave front, I guess we've gotten good at that all these years. Are you sober enough to drive?"

"Yes. I think so, but I think we should order in as I'm not up to cooking right now", Amanda replies.

Lee says, I'll call that Italian place, order some lasagna, calzones and tiramisu. I think I can manage a salad when we get home", he pulls out his cell and calls the number on his speed dial. "I'll follow you just to make sure you make it home safely".

Amanda takes out her phone and Philip answers. "Sweetheart, your father and I are on our way home. We ordered Italian and we should be home before the food arrives".

They make it home just before the delivery man shows up. Jamie has set the table, Amanda runs upstairs to take a quick shower, while Lee makes a salad. Amanda comes down the stairs dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Philip has divided the food and put them on the plates.

Lee says, "first, cell phones off, then dig in everyone". He asks Philip and Jamie about their days, girlfriends and their school work.

Dinner goes relatively by without incident, the boys none the wiser. They are just happy to have everyone at the table together. After devouring their dessert, Amanda says, "You father and I will be taking a working trip in a few days. "I'll call your grandmother to stay with you, but until then, I want you to, go upstairs, do your homework and your dad and I will take care of the dishes. The boys rush upstairs.

Lee says, "once the dishes are done, we should talk more and then look over the case files, then decide what to do next".

"I agree", Amanda says. "why don't you shower, and I'll prep the files".

Lee is taking a very long shower, trying to process what happened today. "This was totally unexpected. I guess I should have known Den Mother was Amanda. She helped with the boy scouts and even went as far as coaching their baseball team. I helped too, became a Bomber father". He never thought he'd have a tailor-made family, but once the boys got older and joining all those teams, he and Amanda jumped right in and essentially became Den Mother and Father.

After spending almost an eternity in the shower, he throws on a t-shirt and boxers and joins Amanda in bed. She is already intently looking through her file. His is on the pillow. He flips through it, puts it aside and says, "okay, we need to let this awful day go and spend some quality time together. We still have a couple of days to get acquainted with this summit and prevent an arms war".

Amanda puts her file on the night stand, smiles and says, "you are right. Come here, let's get re-acquainted".

Lee slides under the covers, brushes her hair off to the side and leans in for a deep kiss. He brings her down farther with him and they are entangled with one another. Breathing heavily, he whispers in her ear, "I'm sorry, I love you and we will work this out".

"I'm sorry too", Amanda replies, "but stop talking and make love to me".

Later they lie in each other's arms and Lee curls up next to her, wraps his arms around her, kisses her on her neck and then her cheek and says, "sleep tight".

Amanda says sleepily, "you too".

They fall asleep, and morning arrives, sun shining in their eyes. Both are rested and content.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bosses:

Amanda and Lee after finally explaining themselves and making up the night before, awake refreshed in the morning. They do however have those pesky little discussions with their bosses to explain yesterday's altercations. Amanda wakes first and slowly and quietly lifts Lees arm off from around her body. She heads towards the bathroom and starts the shower, Lee hearing the shower running gets up to join his wife.

"Good morning darling", Lee says as he kisses her neck and then cups his hand around her face and kisses her. "How did you sleep?"

"Better", Amanda replies, as she is soaping herself and washing her hair. "I'm glad the secrets are out in the open; however, I am not looking forward to explaining to my boss, my behavior yesterday or that we both work for The Agency and neither of us knew it. What about you? What are you going to tell your boss? Billy Blue Note is it?"

"Actually, it's just Billy, but I kind of have to", Lee says. "They all know I have a wife named Amanda, and when I went running after you, calling your name, well they aren't stupid".

"Did you talk about me in the car back to your office?" Amanda asks.

"No, not a word", Lee says. "We were concerned people might be listening".

"Same for us". Amanda says.

After drying off and getting dressed for work, Amanda says, "if you don't mind getting the coffee started and maybe making me some bacon and a toasted cream cheese bagel, I'm going to call mother and ask if can stay with the boys while we are out of town. Then I guess tonight we should talk about what comes next."

"What do you mean 'what comes next'?" Lee asks.

"Well, we may work in different branches, but we both work for The Agency, neither the wiser. What is their policy? Will it be status quo? Will we start working together or will one of us have to make a choice and give up what we've been doing all these years? I'm sure those questions will be asked of us today". Amanda states.

"Very good points. Yes, another big conversation tonight. I'll go make your breakfast and you call your mother." Lee says.

Amanda gets on the phone and calls her mother. After a couple of rings, the line is picked up. "Curt, hi, this is Amanda. Is my mother there? She is? Can I speak with her please?" Her mother and Curt have been married a couple of years. After Joe died, her mother stepped up and helped with the boys so she could work full-time. She met Curt six months after Joe died. She initially took flying lessons from him, but they didn't become serious until over a year later. Her mother, a beautiful woman had several suitors, but she put her life on hold for Amanda. She was still living with Amanda when Lee came along, and it wasn't until after Lee moved in, that she let herself fall in love again after Amanda's father died many years earlier. When Lee and Amanda married, she stayed another six months before moving in with Curt. They later married.

"Mother, good morning", Amanda says. (pause) "We are doing good, thank you. Are you going to be around this week? (pause) You are? Great! Lee and I are going to be out of town for a few days and hope you can stay with the boys. They can take care of themselves, breakfast and projects after school, we just want someone there overnight and you are the perfect someone. Can you help us out? (pause) great! I'll email you the details. Love you." Amanda says before hanging up the phone.

Amanda heads downstairs hearing lots of chatter. Lee is making breakfast for everyone; the boys are putting plates out as their father questions them about their day.

"Good Morning everyone", Amanda says with a smile on her face. "Philip, Jamie, I just got off the phone with your grandmother. She will be staying with you while your father and me are out of town".

As he munches on a piece of bacon, Philip asks, "mom, dad? Are you ever going to take a real vacation? Just the two of you. I'm sure you have a lot of miles banked from all your trips".

Jamie adds, "Maybe even do a family vacation?"

"Well, if I ever heard a hint, that is one", Lee comments. "Maybe when we get back, we can plan on something for the whole family. It has been a long time since we've had one. Amanda honey?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Amanda replies, as she bites into her bagel.

"I think it's time we head off to work, more meetings remember?" Lee adds.

"Ok, kids, we have to take off. Finish your breakfast and load the dishwasher before you go to school. We will talk about a family vacation later. Maybe see if your grandmother and Uncle Curt want to come along". Amanda says.

When Dotty married Curt, the boys didn't feel comfortable calling him grandpa. Sure, Lee adopted them, and he was the only man in their mother's life they knew, but they were younger then. They didn't know Curt, until after Lee moved in and then more often when their grandmother moved in with Curt, so a compromise was made, and they called him Uncle Curt instead.

Amanda finishes her bagel and cream cheese, licking her fingers before she and Lee head out the door, Amanda heading towards her Jeep and kisses her husband good-bye. "Good luck", she says.

Lee bringing her in for a deeper kiss, "good luck to you too, Mrs. Stetson" He hops on his motorcycle and before Amanda can get her keys in the ignition, he roars off.

"Show off", Amanda mutters under her breath. "I hope it rains tonight. Maybe it will teach you get a more sensible vehicle to take to work".

They each head in opposite directions. Amanda's office is closer, and she arrives in the garage, heads to the elevator and punches the button for the third floor. As the door opens, she takes a deep breath. She steps off expecting to see Francine tapping her foot on the floor waiting for her, but luckily no one is nearby, so she makes a dash for her office, closes the door and starts making notes not only for the Dubai trip, but an explanation of her marriage and spy husband.

About ten minutes later her assistant knocks on the door and says, "you are wanted in Ms. Emily's office", he gives her an apologetic smile as the gossip has already gone around the water cooler several times. The secret is out.

"Thank you, Brian, it looks like I'm going to be awhile, could you work on my itinerary while I'm terminal hell?" Amanda half laughs.

"Yes mamm", he replies.

Amanda hands off her travel papers and grabs her notes and walks to Francine's office. The door is ajar, so she knocks. "Do you want to sit in while I explain myself to Emily or do you want the full scoop and take a long lunch?" Amanda asks.

"As much as it would delight me in seeing you squirm, I have some work to do, so why not lunch? Besides I want much more details than you will give to Emily", Francine says.

Amanda slowly walks to Emily's office and knocks.

"Enter", Emily says. "I was wondering when you would show your face. You have some explaining to do about your behavior yesterday. Take a seat please. Why don't you tell me the whole story starting with I didn't know I married a spy"?

Quietly Amanda says, "I didn't know Lee worked for the Agency until yesterday, and while it sounds absurd, he didn't know about me either. As you know Francine brought me in while I was still married to Joe. I knew the rules, Joe didn't know, my mother didn't know. No one did. When I met Lee, that's his name. When I met him, I thought he was an independent film director. Small stuff. I saw some of his documentaries, I guess that was a front, but he made me watch them and it seemed believable. We fell in love; I didn't ask him too many questions because I thought he might start asking me a lot of questions. It never occurred to us we both worked for the Agency and are agents". Amanda does something she hasn't done in years, not since her mother caught her sneaking back in the house when she was dating Lee and the boys were still young, she begins to chew on her fingernails preparing to be reprimanded.

"Amanda", Emily starts, "I'm surprised, I'm sure you were too based on your reaction yesterday. You are a good agent. My understanding is this Lee is too. I can't say I'm disappointed since you never broke cover, you never revealed secrets; however, this does not look good for The Agency. Did you even do a background check on him when you started dating? If it weren't for the fact you must be in Dubai in two days, I'd bench you. But you are still the best we have, despite your lack of poor investigation".

"Emily, I'm not trying to make excuses", Amanda says, "but I did do a background check. Apparently, their cover is as good as ours. You know full well, all departments acted independently".

"Amanda, as I stated, you are already deep in this Dubai thing. I can't pull you off now. Francine will be there too and when this mission is over, I strongly recommend we all meet and come up with a compromise to continue", Emily says.

"You mean I'm not fired?" Amanda asks.

"I'm sure the top people would want that, but your record more than speaks for itself. You are too valuable and know far too much. No, you are not fired. Go finish your research and from what I've heard, you and Francine have a lot of catching up to do. If you complete everything by lunch, you both have the rest of the day off", Emily says.

Across town.

Lee parks in the lot and trudges towards the building, nodding to Mrs. Marsden when he opens the door. He heads towards the closet elevator and descends a few floors. He steps off, rearranges the clothes and hears Billy's booming voice, "Scarecrow! My office, NOW!"

Apparently, the grapevine gossip has not reached the rest of the team, yet as Beaman asks, "what did you do now? I haven't seen him this mad since Jeannie spilled coffee on his favorite suit."

"Shut the door behind you Lee", Billy loudly says. "Details, spill. How could you be so foolish to marry another spy? Didn't you do your homework?" Billy continues peppering him with questions. Lee just waits until Billy stops his shouting to explain himself.

"Billy, I didn't know. Amanda didn't either. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the truth. I did a through background check on her a couple of months of dating when I knew I was falling for her. There were no red flags. I can't give you any excuses because I don't think either one of us did anything wrong. We fell in love. What you decide to do about that is in your hands, but I don't deserve that tone of voice. Am I benched for Dubai? I have done my research and you can't replace me with someone else in the next two days", Lee explains.

By this time, Billy has calmed down and takes a deep breath, he says, "no you are not benched. The Agency can't afford to bring in another agent mid-stream and Beaman doesn't have the talent you have. When this mission is over, Amanda's department and ours are going to have a sit down. The boy's upstairs are not happy. Until then, finish whatever research you need to complete, then I'll take you out for a drink before you head home to your spy wife", Billy starts chuckling, "you really didn't know? That's classic".


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner and Drinks

Amanda nearly finished reading the folder on Dubai for the 5th time and looking at the pictures, knows she needs a break. Her eyes are getting strained. She heads over to Francine's office and says. "Have you done your case work, because if you have, we can have that lunch and Emily is giving us the rest of the day off".

"Almost done", Francine says. "I can't wait to hear the low down for the past seven years. No wonder you've been hiding that husband of yours. He is gorgeous".

"I'm going to pack up and find us our regular booth at that Mexican place a few blocks over. I'll order our drinks and wait for you", Amanda says.

"See you soon", Francine replies as she waves Amanda out of the office.

Amanda grabs her files and tells Brian to take the afternoon off. She reaches the elevator, when it opens, she hits the button to the garage area and drives towards the restaurant. Unlike Lee, she has no qualms getting valeted as she will be bringing in her paperwork. The hostess shows her to a back booth. She orders a spicy Pomegranate Guava Margarita for herself and a Classic one with salt on the rim for Francine. Soon their drinks and chips and salsa arrive along with two menus. Amanda looks through hers and knows what she is going to order. Soon after, Francine finds her at their booth and sits down, eyes her drink and sips before looking at the menu. Amanda munches on the chips and salsa when Francine is ready.

Francine signals the waiter and they both place their orders. "Ok, I've waited long enough", Francine says, "spill; start from when you met what's his name, why you cut me out of your personal life to the present", she demands.

"Lee", Amanda says, "his name is Lee. After Joe died, it took me awhile to get over him and having you around was too much of reminder. I guess I was protecting myself and the boys by not including you in their lives anymore."

"Please tell me you didn't tell them I was dead?" Francine asks.

"No, I didn't tell them that. I just said you found a new job out of the country. I sent gifts to them every so often, usually when I was travelling, but when Lee came along a year later, I stopped the gifts, telling them you were very busy". I couldn't have my home life interfere with my work life. I did the required background check on him and he came up clean". Amanda then fills her in on the same explanation she gave Emily. "As you know, we moved to a nice home and Lee adopted Philip and Jamie. Philip had few memories of Joe and Jamie none and I wanted to give them a father and Lee wanted them in his life too. It was unexpected, but we fell in love and he has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was too afraid to include him in my real life at NTA, believing he would leave me".

In between telling Francine her story, she munches on the chips and salsa and drinks her Pomegranate Guava Margarita and waves her hand to get another, Francine does the same and by this time their order has arrived.

Francine, waiting patiently for Amanda to finish her story, injects and says, I wish I could have met him. We could have had our cover story. I would have supported you. I missed seeing your boys grow up. I was after all their Godmother".

Amanda apologizes and says, "I am so sorry, looking back now, I wish I'd handled things differently. Maybe when this whole thing is over, you can come for dinner, I'm sure the boys and especially mother would love to see you again after all these years. I think Philip may remember you. I'd send him pictures along with the gifts".

Francine says, "you are forgiven for now, but on the plane, I want to know more about Lee and find out for myself if he is the right man for you".

"Francine", Amanda protests. "please do not interrogate him like you do when we have someone in the hot box. I know he is as curious as you are".

They continue eating their meal as they have their conversation.

"So", Francine asks, "what about this Billy Blue Note? Do you know anything about him?"

"Not much, except that his real name is Billy Melrose", Amanda replies.

Before finishing their meal, they go over each other's notes and then Francine asks, "dessert and one more for the road?"

"How about a Mexican hot chocolate and sopillas to go? Maybe I'll bring some extras for Lee and the boys", Amanda adds.

Francine replies, "sounds good, but this conversation is far from over. I want to meet this husband of yours and we can talk more later. I do think its time to head home. Day after tomorrow we have to head out of town".

They walk outside and wait for the valet to bring them their cars. They hug goodbye and both say, "see you tomorrow".

Drinks with Billy:

Lee works on his paperwork in the Q Bureau and looks intently at the pictures. Then he starts in on the agents he and Amanda will meet on the plane to Dubai, trying to see if he can place anyone, he doesn't recognize. Soon he is bug-eyed. His eyes are strained and can't focus anymore. He heads to Billy's office and the door is open, he pokes his head in and asks, "is this a good time?"

Billy replies, "I am closing the folder on Beaman's assignment. Tomorrow we will go over anything you've missed and prepare the set up for the plane, but I did promise you drinks. Are you ready to go?"

"Most definitely. My eyes are so tired from looking at the same thing over and over. I can't concentrate on anything else right now except for drinks at Nedlingers", Lee responds.

Billy and Lee walk over to Nedlinger's, Lee orders a scotch and Billy a beer.

Billy asks, "so, tell me about Amanda, more than what little you have revealed. Is she to be trusted?"

"Billy, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know I was a ladies man before I met her. But once I did, no other woman could compare. I was on assignment, posing as a bartender at the art function about seven years ago remember? Trying to find that forger when the most beautiful woman I ever saw, approachs me and order two glasses of white wine. I was disappointed, thinking she was on a date, but she turns around and hands it to a woman, who I later found out was her mother. They were there, looking at art and I asked for her number. She said no, excused herself to use the ladies room and that's when her mother approached me and said, 'give me your card, I'll make sure she calls you'. So, I completed my assignment and a couple of days later, she called me".

Lee orders another scotch and Billy another beer. Lee continues as he can tell Billy wants to know more. "I found out she had been widowed for about a year and working at NTA. A travel agency where she travels and writes articles. I read some of her work and it was good, very good. I knew I couldn't let her go. That's when I followed Agency protocol and did the required background check on her. It was a very long week before I got the news, she was clean. I asked her to marry me several times, but finally she said 'yes'. Her boys had lost their father and they saw a lot of me when we were dating and I knew they were part of the package, and I loved them as much as I loved her. While we were planning the wedding, I asked her if I could adopt her boys and she said 'yes, but Philp and Jamie', that's their names, had to agree. They were still young and had very little memories of their father, so they were happy to have me in their mother's life and wanted to me to be part of theirs, so they also said yes. We soon married, about a year after we met, and it's been five years now. So, yes. I trust her. We both kept secrets about working for the Agency, but they are not our rivals. She is not working for the other side. Billy, you have Jeannie and you have a life outside the Agency, that's what I want too. When this Dubai thing is over, I want you to meet her; I mean really meet her. You will see what I see. She is trustworthy, talented and a wonderful mother to our kids".

Billy says, "okay, you've sold me so far, but I do want to meet the woman who has stolen your heart. Once this mission is complete, bring her over for dinner. Jeannie loves to cook for others, then just me. Also, I don't want you riding on that death cycle tonight after the drinks you have had. Either take an Uber or I'll drive you home. You can get your motorcycle tomorrow. Maybe have Amanda drop you off. She can see where you work."

"That's probably a good idea", Lee says. "Thank you, Billy, for listening and willing to give Amanda a chance".

Lee decides to take an Uber and when he gets home, Amanda is already there, cleaning up after the boys and when she sees the Uber drop him off, she smiles and thinks to herself, "must have been drinking a lot to leave his precious bike somewhere". She warms up the sopillas and adds some ice cream in two bowls, waiting for him to walk in the door, eager to find out about his day.


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets revealed

Seeing Lee dropped off by the Uber, she warms up the sopillas and adds some ice cream in two bowls, waiting for him to walk in the door, eager to find out about his day.

"Sweetheart, how was your day"? Amanda asks.

"Why don't you start first", Lee responds. "I need to sober up a bit", he laughs.

"Let's have dessert first before it melts", as Amanda points to what she brought home.

As she munches on the sopillas and brings the spoon to her mouth containing the ice cream, Amanda begins. "I told Emily everything. She warned me about 'the boys upstairs'. She supports me and says this Dubai thing is still a go. No one else can be brought up to speed this late in the game. I reviewed the photos Blue Leader provided and couldn't find anything. I then looked at the team we are meeting, again nothing. Francine and I had dinner and drinks. I filled her in about you, then we compared notes and agree it looks like we have to investigate and trust no one except ourselves". Amanda says.

"Can you trust your people"? Lee asks. I know Francine has been your friend for years, but do you believe in her?"

"As much as I believe in you", Amanda says. "I know we haven't always been honest in what we do, but in the end, I trust you with my life. You are my life, you the boys and my mother." Amanda continues, "once this is over Francine wants to come over for dinner. She hasn't seen the boys since they were small, and I know she would like to see mother too. Oh, by the way, be prepared to be grilled. She wants to make sure you are worthy of you. She also thinks you are cute".

"Hey, I am cute", Lee says with a smile on his face".

Amanda says, "you're not that cute, but actually she said you are hot. I agree, she jokes.

"Jealous much?" Lee asks.

"Never", Amanda replies. Not only do I trust you, I know you only have eyes for me. But, if you do, I know nine ways to kill you without leaving a mark", she laughs and gives him a playful shove.

"Okay", Lee begins, "before I tell you about my day, I need to know what skills you really have and what you have been hiding all these years. From your file, it says you are an expert markswoman. So, we need to go to the range sometime and see just how good you are. But what else? Besides killing me in nine ways?"

"You already know I'm a decent photographer, photojournalist, writer, editor. But that's mostly my cover. I could have helped Jamie with his projects, but that is one of the things you connected with him, so I enjoyed sitting back and watching you both learn together. I didn't want that part of my day job to be my night job too. I think outside the box, just like at home, but try to outmaneuver the opponent verses killing them. That is the least favorite part of my job. I kickbox, am a purple belt in karate, top of my class in evasive and defensive driving and assistant lead in training for new prospective agents, second only to Francine. Your turn", Amanda states.

"Okay", Lee begins, "my day sounds like yours, except without the dinner. I told about Billy how we met. Did you know I was undercover when you ordered those two glasses of wine? I told him I was afraid you were on a date; but was relieved when I found out you were with your mother. I told him a lot more of you and he wants us over for dinner to meet his wife. Billy and I had several drinks, hence the Uber. I'll need a ride to my office. Later when this is over, I'll show you around. I do play a director sometimes to maintain my cover. We put out a few films a year to satisfy the film industry. I can pilot a helicopter and small planes. I could have pretended to take lessons from Curt, but in the end decided not to. I don't like killing either, but who does? I only do it for self-defense. I can't always wiggle myself out of a situation, like you appear to. Maybe you have more disarming ways than me. We should go to the gym sometime, I box, am a black belt in karate and decent at evasive driving, though I have damaged a couple of agency vehicles. We have this amazing mechanic who can put almost any car back together. I don't know the story of how he got his name, but everyone calls him 'Leather Neck'. I've been all over the world, but this will be my first trip to Dubai. Is that enough to satisfy you for now?"

"So now that we've compared notes and hopefully have no more secrets from each other", Amanda says, "why don't you take me to bed? I want to unwind before tomorrow, we can talk about the plane and any last-minute details before leaving. It may be a late night and while we will have to pretend to be married, we can't let things get out of hand, so let's satisfy each other before we convince everyone we are married-but not really, Amanda says.

"Say no more", Lee says as he scoops Amanda in his arms and carries her upstairs as Amanda laughs. "Sush, we don't want to wake the boys", Lee says, laughing too.

He sets her down on the bed and slowly unbuttons her blouse, kissing her neck and shoulders as he undresses her. She does the same to him. Later, they roll over breathing heavily.

"You out did yourself, Mr. Stetson, Amanda sighs.

"As did you, Mrs. Stetson", Lee agrees. "Why don't we take a long shower and then I can give you a back rub with some of that lavender oil".

"Sound wonderful", Amanda replies. "I struck gold when I finally agreed to marry you".

After Amanda receives one of the best back rubs in a long time, gets up and puts on one of Lee's t-shirts and some pink panties. Lee puts on his boxers and then crawls under the covers with her and he pulls her towards him, with his arms around her. She reaches and holds on to his arms too, before they both fall asleep.

Morning arrives and they get dressed quickly and head towards the kitchen. Lee starts the coffee and Amanda warms up a muffin, eating it while she writes a note to the boys instructing them to make their own breakfast and they will see them in the evening before they leave town.

Amanda and Lee head towards the Jeep; Lee gets in the passenger side and punches in the address on the GPS. She heads off in the opposite direction of her office and drops him off at his. He leans over and kisses her goodbye.

She makes a wide turn and makes the drive to her office, preparing herself for the final arrangements of their trip.


	10. Chapter 10

Getting Ready

Amanda arrives at the office and sees a huge folder on her desk with a note "find Francine and meet me in my office, Emily".

Amanda grabs her folder and taps on the door to Francine's office. It's Francine's day to do the coffee run. "Emily wants us in her office, looks like it's the final countdown to tomorrow", Amanda says as she grabs herself a muffin and a latte. She and Francine make the quick walk to Emily's office.

Emily sees them approaching, calls out, "leave your food outside. I don't want any sticky pages. Amanda, Francine, Scarecrow-Lee and three other agents will be flying out of DC tomorrow on a state-of-the-art Agency plane. Everyone will be able to communicate with their superiors on the ground in the States. Francine and Amanda and Lee will be reporting to both Billy and me. There will be three arriving from California tonight, two also posing as married agents, the other as their assistant. When you arrive in Dubai, you will meet four more agents. Two from Japan and two from Italy. I don't know if they will have anyone to assist them".

Emily takes a sip of water, pausing for her best agents to let everything sink in. "Amanda, Francine and the other women will not be required to wear any traditional garb, but dress modestly. Nothing low cut or too short or anything that shows too much skin. It can get very warm this time of year, but dress appropriately. One of the reasons why you need to pose as married couples is it's considered illegal to cohabitate, though the luxury hotels who cater to foreigners are more relaxed, we don't want to arise any suspicions. The hotel you are staying in will have an adjoining suite, for Francine to use. In your folders are your cover stories, along with passports which you will need to show when you check in. Francine, your cover name is Francine Duncan. Amanda here is your passport, for the next four days to a week you will be known as Mrs. Amanda Jones".

"Jones?" Amanda asks? "Pretty unoriginal, Smith was already taken?"

Emily, ignoring Amanda's sarcasm, continues. "While Dubai has one of the worlds lowest crime rates, with this chatter, we don't know what to expect. We have other agents who will guard the plane, so you can't take any firearms with you to where you are staying. Memorize those three photos of known terrorists, then destroy them before you get on the plane. Those agents from California could easily be one or more of the other four involved in the seven".

Emily takes another sip of water and keeps talking, "Take off time is at 8 am. It will take about 11-12 hours via private plane to get there and there is an eight-hour time difference in Dubai. Eat on the plane, so when you arrive around 4 am, get settled and go to bed. In the afternoon everyone will meet for the summit". Emily turns to Francine and says, "while English is the most spoken language, there may be people speaking Arabic. Do you still speak the language?"

' _Na'am'-"Yes", 'ana ata Kalam El Aarabya' "I speak Arabic", Francine replies._

_"I'm impressed", Amanda says. "I have French and Spanish mastered, but still working on Russian, but Arabic? I'm glad you have that covered"._

_Emily says, "Amanda, before you get on the plane you need to switch out that lovely rock you have and exchange it for this simple ring and band. Any questions? No? Both of you go home, pack and meet us at the hanger by 6:30 am"._

_Amanda and Francine leave Emily's office, grab their things and head towards the elevator. Amanda asks Francine, "have you ever travelled this far before? And the time difference?"_

_"Not since you joined The Agency. Maybe a few times before that. Just get some sleep tonight and on the plane. Jet Lag's a bitch", Francine replies as they ride down to the garage. Francine gets into her car and yells out, "see you in the morning". Amanda waves at her as she drives off._

_Over at IFF_

_Billy is giving Lee the same run down on operations Emily gave to Amanda and Francine. "Scarecrow, I know you are well versed in Arabic, so you don't need to worry if someone is communicating anything to anyone other than English. Your papers, passport and money are in the folder. I hope you like the name Lee Jones, because that is your cover for almost a week. You've been doing this for 15 years, you have all the paperwork, we don't need to go over it again unless you have questions. Don't forget to get rid of any photos, get some sleep and see in at the hanger at 6:30 am"._

_Lee turns to leave the office and Billy goes to the door to stop him. "Mr. Jones, you forgot your ring. Make sure you wear this one and not that one. I think Mrs. Jones will have your head if you lose the real deal"._

_"Thanks Billy", Lee says before grabbing his gear and heading home._

_"Yes, mother. I'm pulling into the driveway right now mother. Yes, the boys know you will be there tomorrow night. Moth-er, this is a business trip. I will try calling if I can, but its International. Mrs. F. will check in with you if I can get a call through. Mother, I have Marvin's burgers and fries getting cold. I'll leave you a note. I love you too", Amanda sighs as she hangs up her cell. Philip and Jamie are playing basketball and she calls out to them, "can you help your mother with the food? I have some work in the car to bring in and I don't have enough hands"._

_Jamie runs to get the food and Philip holds the door while Amanda gets her files and then shuts the car door for her. "Thanks guys", she says. "Your dad should be home soon, but we can start without him". Philip holds the door to the house open for her and Jamie follows behind. "I'm going to run these upstairs but will be right down to eat with you". Amanda runs upstairs dumps everything on the bed and runs back down to sit and have a quick dinner with her sons, before she can worry about tomorrow. _

_The front door opens and Lee, says "burger night? I'm starving. I hope you got me a double", he smiles and gives Amanda a kiss and puts his hand on each of his son's head. He drops his files at the bottom of the stairs and joins everyone for take-out._

_Everyone chatters about their day and Amanda reminds them about their trip and their grandmother staying over. "Your grandmother will be over every night around five or six and then leave once you guys get on the bus in the morning. It might be nice if you make her and Curt dinner a few times. There is food in the fridge, and I pre-made some meals to heat up in the freezer."_

_After clearing the table Philip and Jamie head upstairs to do their homework._

_"Sweetheart", Amanda says. "We still have those strawberries in the freezer. Why don't you defrost them and bring them upstairs?"_

_"Amanda, darling", Lee replies, "we need to pack and turn in early. I don't think we have time for strawberries and…and"._

_"That's not what I was thinking about", Amanda says, "but thanks for the temptation. I just want dessert. There is a lot of things to finish before tomorrow. That was one hell of a meeting today." _

_Sounding a little dejected, but nodding his head, Lee says, "dessert sounds good, I'll defrost them and see you upstairs soon. We can go over any notes before turning in early"._

_After licking their fingers and then Lee kissing the chocolate from the corners of Amanda's mouth, they start packing and laying out clothes for the morning. Amanda looks at the photos one last time before going to her office to shred them. Lee gets out a large briefcase and places all their folders in it. _

_"Mrs. Jones?" Lee asks._

_"Yes, Mr. Jones?" Amanda replies._

_"Since we are leaving long before the boys wake up, I think we should try on our new rings and put the valuable ones in the safe", Lee explains as he takes off the gold band and diamond ring from Amanda's finger and replaces them with the simple band and ring Emily gave to her. _

_Amanda removes his ring and holds her hand out for the one Billy gave him. She places the new ring on his finger, takes the one she put on his finger the day they got married, gives it a kiss and holds out her hand for Lee to give her real rings. She takes them to the safe and locks them up tight._

_"Goodnight Mr. Jones, I love you", Amanda says._

_"I love you too Mrs. Jones", Lee says and kisses her goodnight._


	11. Chapter 11

The Trip and Enemies

Amanda and Lee awaken early. Make their final prep for their trip. Everything is in folders and clothes packed, cell phones and encrypted laptops and important contact information. They have their agents committed to memory and the known terrorists.

Lee nudges Amanda and says, "how about one last tryst before we leave. I don't think Francine would take too kindly to hear noises coming from the next room. Besides the longest we have gone is three days and we are going to be away for up to a week", Lee furtively pulls the strings from Amanda's gown and pulls it off her shoulder as he kisses her neck and shoulder.

"Amanda lets out a sexy sigh and says, "don't stop", as she pulls his t-shirt over his neck.

Lee, slides of her gown and pulls her close to him. They kiss furtively as they know it will be a long time before they can do this again. They devour each other and then roll over to their sides, breathing heavily. Without saying a word, Amanda walks naked and barefoot to the shower. She turns around and gives Lee a sly smile, but turns back and turns the shower on and lets it steam up before stepping in. Lee comes up behind her and kisses her neck, shoulders and down her back. He turns her around and cups his hand around her chin and lifts her lips to his mouth. He brushes her hair to the side so he can see her eyes and kisses her cheek and forehead. Amanda stands breathing heavily as Lee grabs the guava shampoo and washes her hair, rinses it and pours a small amount of strawberry conditioner on his hands and with his fingers scrubs her hair. As he is giving her the deluxe treatment, Amanda washes her body with Mrs. Meyers body wash, gets her apricot scrub and cleanses her face. Once he has rinsed her off, she in turn washes his hair with American Crew for men, conditioner Paul Mitchell Tea Tree Conditioner. He washes his body with Old Spice and Amanda rubs some facial scrub to cleanse his face. She takes the shower extensor and rinses him off. They look each other up and down and give a nod of approval. Lee helps her out of the shower, and she dries herself off and watches him do the same.

Amanda collects her thoughts and says, "I need get dressed and put on some light make-up and we need to leave in about 30 minutes to get to the hanger by 6:30 am. I don't think we have time to make anything, so can we make a quick stop at Starbucks on the way?"

"Sounds good, Lee says. "I'll dress quickly and then we can be on our way".

The make they drive, pick up their food and find their parking spot in the lot near the hanger. An attendant unloads their bag and takes them to the plane as Amanda and Lee walk hand in hand up the stairs.

Francine is already there as is Emily and Billy. They wait until the agents from California arrive.

Billy says, "Francine Duncan, Lee and Amanda Jones, I'd like you to meet Tom and Ellen Davies. This is their assistant Jill Garrett. Let me show you around. This plane is equipped with Wi-Fi, communications, systems to reach your section chiefs, TVs to provide updated news, CNN and MSNBC. Everyone will also have comfortable seats for the long trip. More details are provided in your folders and and the food bar. Do not drink to excess as when you get off the plane it is discouraged. You will have a late check in due to the time change, but the hotel has been notified. A shuttle will take you there. Tomorrow, you will meet the agents from Italy and Japan. There will be several other people attending, so please be aware, anyone there could be a threat. Any questions? No? Good". Billy says before anyone can ask.

Billy and Emily quickly leave, and Emily says, "I hope they know what they are getting into".

As the plane takes off everyone gets acquainted, chatting briefly about their lives, reviewing their paperwork. Lee and Amanda go to the back of the plane and recline in the seats, holding hands and falls asleep.

Tom asks Francine, "taking their marriage cover a little too far?"

Francine replies, "just getting used to maintaining their covers, maybe you should do the same".

Tom and Ellen head to the back of the plane while Francine and Jill make small talk until, they too take a nap.

They arrive late in Dubai and take the shuttle to the hotel. Lee puts his finger to his mouth and takes out small device and checks for bugs. He goes to Francine's room and checks too. He says, "all is clear". As they still need their sleep, they go to their perspective rooms and crash.

With the time change, its afternoon Dubai time. They meet up with the other agents. Marco and Sophia Russo and Kim-Kaito and Kana. They head towards the summit and show their entry passes.

At first all is going according to plan. The meet with leaders from all over the country. After searching the room Amanda notices two of the three from the pictures. They quietly go to security and show their badges. They explain the situation and two men are quietly and quickly apprehended. Dubai police bring them to their station, and they give a detailed report of what happened. They head back to the plane alone and make a call to Billy and Emily. They give them an update and explain they had to blow their cover with Dubai police. But with everyone else they think their cover is safe.

Billy says, "the increased chatter has been discovered and there is an assignation planned for the Prime Minister of Dubai. He is closely guarded, but there could be an inside man or woman and there are still five suspects out there. But good job today. Tomorrow's summit there will be more peace talks and let Francine know she will attend those while you both walk around town and check out for any suspicious activity. Plan a causal dinner all of you and remember no alcohol and keep things low key.".

Lee and Amanda walk around the square and Amanda stops looking in one of the windows.

"Lee asks if everything is okay? Did you see anything?"

Amanda replies, "just window shopping and looking to see if we are being followed".

Lee asks, "are we?"

"I think I've seen the same person three times in the last half hour, but I can't be sure. Look at the reflection in the window; do you think I'm being paranoid?" Amanda asks.

"No, I don't think you are paranoid. But it is not one of the ones in the pictures. Keep looking at the window and then we will leave in a few minutes just to be sure", Lee says as he notices Amanda is intently looking at one item. "Okay, lets go, check if we are still being followed".

Sure enough, as they turn towards the corner into an alley, the person follows them. Amanda takes out her compact pretending to check her make-up and sees the person holding a syringe. "Lee", she shouts. "Look out".

Lee whips around and does some hand to hand combat and he flips the man over to the ground and man with a syringe in his hand falls on top of it and accidently injects himself. It appears to be a toxin as the man dies instantly. Lee looks around to see if anyone has seen them and quickly takes Amanda's hand and they run away. They find Francine and fills her in. "At least according to the information, they have they have taken down or eliminated three of the sever. Four down to go. Let's meet with the others for dinner and then head back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Saving the Prime Minister

This is a longer chapter as it completes their assignment.

Everyone meets for dinner and discusses the peace summit. Francine who went and saw the Japanese couple there, Marco Russo and Tom Davies were in attendance. She didn't see the others, but there were several other meetings taking place, so they could have gone there. No one talked about any reported deaths or arrests. They partake in the cultural cuisine and discuss their day. Lee can communicate with the Japanese couple, but they also speak English. The Italian couple knows English and teaches some phrases to Amanda. They agree to meet in the morning to find ways to bring more countries to agreement on peace within the countries.

Francine, Lee and Amanda head back to the hotel. It's not that late, so they don't have to worry about any possible curfews. Lee reaches out for Amanda's hand, but she pulls away. Public Displays of Affection is illegal in Dubai, though for married couple and especially Westerner's it is more relaxed, but they don't' want to draw attention and kissing in public is a big no-no. Under his breath, "Lee says, I cannot wait until we get home.

They reach the hotel without incident. Once they reach their rooms, Lee again checks for bugs. He finds two and disposes of them. This concerns him as now someone is on to them. It could be one of several agents or attendees, but Lee thinks it could be someone they travelled with as they are the only ones who really know what they are doing there. Before heading off to bed they compare notes and agree Francine will do some recon and Lee and Amanda will check out the various attendees at the summit. Lee and Amanda go to bed with Amanda resting her head on Lee's shoulder and since they are alone, they hold hands and falls asleep.

Morning arrives and everyone meets for breakfast. All but Francine heads to the summit. Francine scopes the area and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. She finds a place for lunch. She walks around again and spies the Japanese couple walking around. They don't notice her and seem unaware of their surroundings or that they are being watched. She hears a noise and hides inside a shop, looking out of the window. She quickly hears two pops and sees a figure running away. She tells the shopkeeper to call the police and runs off in the direction of the figure. Unable to catch up to him/her, she heads back to the summit and finds Lee and Amanda. She fills them in. The suspect list is narrowing.

As they start to go back to one of the meetings, the chief of police arrives and pulls aside Lee, Amanda and Francine and asks them to come to the station. He scolds them saying he could have them deported. Since they have come to town there have been two arrests and three deaths, and they all lead to the three of you. This is one of the safest places in the world and this summit is supposed to be about peace.

Lee decides to trust the man and tells him there is a threat against the Prime Minister and they are trying to find out who that person or persons are. Two of their own are dead and there are four more suspects still unaccounted for. After a debrief and calling the United States to get confirmation from Billy and Amanda, the chief says they are free to go for the time being, but to keep the department informed in their investigation.

Lee, Amanda and Francine leave and head towards the nearest restaurant. They order dinner and discuss how bad Francine feels she was unable to help Kaito and Kana and not see the person who killed them.

"Francine", Amanda says, "you couldn't know. There was a possibility they could have been following you or thought you were suspicious of them and you had plans to eliminate them. You needed to protect yourself first".

"Amanda's right", Lee agrees. "No one could know what side they were on based on what you saw. We do have to be cautious as someone else on our teams could be a traitor. Remember what Blue Leader said, "trust no one", Lee quotes. "Our Japanese agents are dead, but one of the others could be involved".

Amanda says, "Don't forget, our rooms were bugged, someone already knows we could be agents. They may have passed on information about us to anyone of the remaining terrorists".

Francine takes out a notepad and says, "Okay, who knows about us? Tom, Ellen, Jill, Marco and Sophia. The sheriff and anyone in his department. Who else?"

Amanda adds, "there is still one photo we haven't been able to identify. One threat is dead, two arrested and from what Billy said they are being extradited back to the states. So that means there are three others and we don't know what they look like".

Lee says, "before curfew starts, I want to go to the plane and see if Billy or Emily have anything new for us".

They get a taxi to the plane and show their badges and provide the code word to the two agents guarding it. They board the plane and call in and give a sit-rep to their bosses that they couldn't do in front of the police chief. Billy says, "we think one of them may be working at the summit looking at entry passes and could have recognized any one of you or passed on your identities to their partners".

After hanging up, a voice from behind them says, "it looks like you boss knows more than you do. Turn around slowly and remember, all your guns except for this one is locked up", one of the agents they checked in with says.

Everyone turns around, hands up and Lee asks, "where is your partner? Still guarding the plane?"

"You mean my clueless partner? He's currently knocked out. After killing all of you, I will shoot myself in the arm and then kill him claiming I was trying to stop him; but alas I was too late. He will be blamed for your deaths and I will be the hero. They will close the case, leaving the Prime Minister open for an assassination". He chuckles, "the perfect patsy. Who should I kill first? I have it on good authority Mr. and Mrs. Jones, or whatever your names are, you are not just playing a cover. You really are married".

Lee says, "you are insane. You won't get away with this".

He laughs, "yes I probably am a little insane, you have to be to work with the people I work for, but the money makes up for it. But I am going to get away with this. So, which one of you wants to watch while I kill the one you love?" He is swerving the gun back and forth resting on Amanda and then Lee and back to Amanda. He takes aim and Lee steps in front of her and two shots rings out.

"Nooo", cries Amanda, but then sees Lee is fine and the man with the gun is dead. The other agent woke up with a bump to his head, but hearing the commotion, climbs up the stairs and kills his partner before Lee or Amanda dies.

Lee turns around and grabs Amanda and holds her tight. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Are you okay Francine?"

"I think we all can breathe a little easier, thanks to this guy", Francine says. "What is your name?"

"Jim, mamm" he says. "I know the drill. You have to detain me, call your bosses as I could be a back-up plan".

"Jim?", Amanda asks. "You can hand over your gun to Mr. Jones, but for now we are going to trust you. Maintain your cover, because one or more of the other passengers on this trip could be 'the back-up plan'. Your partner tried to kill you, but you shot back in self-defense. We weren't here when that happened. But arrived later and that is when you turned your gun over to us. Are we clear?" Amanda asks.

Jim replies, "yes mamm".

Everyone works to arrange things to set the stage to corroborate their story. They call the chief and tell them someone has been killed in self-defense and the Prime Minister is still at risk. As they wait for him to arrive they call the hotel to inform their fellow agents what happened and they should join them when the police arrives. While they wait, they call Billy and Emily back and tell them what happened.

Francine refers to her notes again and says, "unless you are aware of more terrorists, we have narrowed the field down to three. One we have a picture of and the other two we don't. Have you heard there may be more?"

Emily interjects, "nothing yet, but we will keep you informed if we learn anything new. We are doing a back ground check on that sheriff and his department, so don't bring him too much into the loop".

Billy says, "we are doing another background check on Jim, but no red flags yet. Unfortunately, we found out too late a rather large deposit was made in Mike's account; the man who tried to kill you. We will sign off for now and you wait for everyone else to show up".

After the police chief, the Davies, Russo's and Jill arrive, they explain the cover story they agreed on. The chief shakes his head and says, "I wish I could get all of you to leave, but until we know the Prime Minister is safe, no one is going anywhere" He is set to give a speech at the conclusion of tomorrow's summit.

Ellen says, "everyone is dropping like flies".

Tom chastises her saying, "Ellen, that is not funny. Any one of us could be next".

Everyone heads back to the hotel and their rooms. Lee again checks for bugs but doesn't find any. They hope they can find the rest by tomorrow as they will need to find another way to protect him if they don't.

Morning arrives and Francine knocks on Lee & Amanda's room, "are you decent?" she calls out.

Lee has his arm draped over Amanda and looks up and says, "we will be out shortly".

They get dressed quickly and head down for breakfast, meeting up with the other agents. Everyone heads for the summit. They each pick an event and divide and conquer. There is added security for the final day and the Police Chief is in attendance.

Francine scours the room and recognizes a man in a tweed jacket heading for the door. He matches the last person in the photos they were shown. She follows behind and grabs his elbow, twisting it behind his back. She marches him to the nearest security officer and tells him to notify his boss. She catches up with Lee and Amanda and says "we got him. Now all we need is to find the last two". They see the man in cuffs, driven away by a member of the police force.

There are two hours to go before the Prime Minister is scheduled to make an appearance and discuss the achievements made in brokering peace between all countries this past week. Lee places himself near the PM and Amanda off to the left and Francine to the right. Marco and Sophia are in the middle of the room and Tom and Ellen are in the back while Jill is near the side door. Amanda and Francine keep searching the large room looking for anyone who seems out of place. Francine notices Tom and Ellen deep in discussion. She makes a mental note to keep an eye on them. Amanda's phone rings and she answers.

"Yes Emily", Amanda answers. "You found out what? Back up is on the way? No, I will make sure Lee knows. We have a code in place". Amanda signals to Lee to get the PM out of the room. She then motions to Francine to join her to her side of the room. "Francine, we know who the head of the operation is, Lee is quietly escorting the PM off the stage. We need to wait to see if contact happens with the assassin. Billy and Emily want us to take them down together".

Francine says, "but we don't have our guns".

"No", Amanda replies, "but we have each other. We have trained together, and I think with our combat skills can take down anyone, even if they have a gun or something else.

They wait and Amanda catches a drop, the Chief of Police passing off a weapon to someone they least expected. Amanda nudges Francine and says, "did you see that? We have to act now".

Francine shoves Amanda towards Jill and she falls to the ground. The gun is thrown from her hands and Francine quickly picks it up and holds it on Jill. Amanda grabs her arms and from her bag puts on restraints from the lanyard on her entry pass. She looks to Francine and nods towards the door where the Chief is heading off to.

Francine calls out to Marco and Sophia to help her get the Chief. They grab him before he reaches the door and two Interpol officers greet them and one hauls the Dubai Chief of Police away in handcuffs. Another one meets Amanda who is holding Jill, the assistant to Tom and Ellen. They take her away too.

Lee comes back out with the PM and he makes a speech uniting everyone.

They head back to the hotel and pack their belongings and get a ride to the plane. They meet up with Tom and Ellen and say goodbye to their new Italian friends. They board the plane thank Jim for his help. After the plane takes off Ellen and Tom call their bosses while Lee, Amanda and Francine calls Billy and Emily. They file their report and are told once they arrive home, they will need to be debriefed in the morning and then everyone has the next week off.

The plane takes off and Tom and Ellen apologize saying they never suspected Jill, but everyone is glad things turned out the way it was supposed to. Once they have left Dubai airspace, they pop open a bottle of champagne and toast.

Billy phones in and says after questioning the police chief and the man in the tweed jacket, it was Jill who orchestrated everything. They have informed Tom and Ellen's bosses and they will get the full debrief when they get home, but everyone is turning on each other and Blue Leader is turning the rest of the files to another department to track down the source of the money.

Lee then orders a scotch and Amanda a white wine and they head to the back of the plane.

Amanda asks, "Mr. Jones? Can we go back to being Mr. and Mrs. Stetson again?

"Soon darling, soon. But I think it's time we relieve ourselves of these knock off rings. They don't look good on your lovely finger", Lee says as he removes Amanda's rings and she takes off the cheap band on his finger.

They finish their drinks; she kisses him and tastes the scotch from his lips. They recline their seats, holding hands and fall asleep for most of the ride home.


	13. Chapter 13

Joint Meeting

Back to the agency-full debrief and home again:

By the time they leave Dubai and the flight home, with the time change, it will be 6:00 am in DC. Emily checks in about two hours before they are due to land and says, "A car will take everyone to our offices at NTA for a full debrief. Tom, Ellen, we will conference in with your bosses and then a flight is booked for your return to LA".

Everyone packs up and finalizes their reports to prepare for their debrief.

As the plane lands and they get off, Tom asks Lee, "are you really married? You acted like you are."

Lee responds, "yes. Five years now, but together for six; what about you and Ellen? Is that your real name?"

Tom replies, "real names, yes. Married, no; but we have been involved for three years."

An attendant takes their suitcases to the waiting town car. Lee carries their briefcases and Amanda, her purse as they take the steps down to the ground and get into the car along with Tom and Ellen. The 30-minute drive seems like forever. Lee opens the mini-bar refrigerator and pulls out four bottles of water. He hands them out to everyone. The car arrives at the NTA offices and everyone departs. The bags are left in the car as when the debrief is over it will take Tom and Ellen to their plane and Lee and Amanda home.

"So, this is where you work", Lee whispers as they walk to the front doors. "Is it the whole building?"

"No", Amanda replies. "Just two floors and a private sub-basement for the firing range".

Amanda pulls out her key card to unlock the doors for everyone. There is an attendant who hands out the guest passes to Ellen, Tom, and Lee and as he waves everyone over to the elevator he states, "Francine, Amanda, it's a little early for you to be in this morning and through the front door. Nice to see you again. Have a great day".

When the elevator arrives and everyone is inside, Amanda punches the button to the third floor. Amanda's assistant is waiting for everyone as they get off the elevator. He says, "follow me". He then whispers to Amanda and Francine, "everyone is glad you are back. You have been missed". He shows them to the conference room where Billy, Emily and Blue Leader are waiting.

By the time everyone has settled it is now after 7:00 am DC time. Emily says, "it's very early in California, but your bosses will be conferencing in soon", as she nods in Tom and Ellen's direction. "To hold you over until then, there are bagels, muffins, and coffee for everyone".

Normally Lee doesn't eat much for breakfast, but since no one ate on the plane, he takes a bagel and cream cheese and a coffee with cream. Amanda and Francie get a muffin and coffee with light milk.

After everyone is settled; Billy punches in the number for the California office. He says, "I want to make this debrief as quick and painless as possible. I know it's been a trying week and a long plane ride for everyone so it shouldn't take long."

Tom and Ellen hand over their report to BL and Amanda, Lee and Francine hands over theirs also. He reviews their reports and says, "it looks good. Good job everyone. You were able to dismantle a terrorist organization and prevent the Prime Minister from being assassinated. You have a big thank you from a grateful Nation and the peace talks were very productive. For now, I am turning over your reports to other departments and they will trace the source of the money. Jill may have been the leader on the ground in Dubai, but it is not over yet. Thank you again everyone", he says as he exits the room.

Emily asks the California office if they have anything to add and they say, "no, we will have another debrief with them in California."

"Yes, thank you, everyone. Due to everyone's hard work, you have the next week off". Emily says. "It may be early, but the rest of us have our own jobs to do, so I must take my leave". She shakes Tom, Ellen and Lee's hand and kisses Amanda and Francine's cheek before she leaves the room.

Billy says, "Thank you", to everyone. "The car will take Tom and Ellen to the airport and Lee and Amanda home." He pulls Lee and Amanda aside and whispers, "Jeannie and I want you over for dinner after your vacation is over". He leaves and heads towards Emily's office.

Amanda and Francine stop by their offices and drops off the rest of their paperwork and tells their assistants they too have the week off. Everyone then takes the elevator down walks out to the waiting town-car. Tom and Ellen are dropped off at the airport. The driver takes their bags and hands them over. Then he makes the drive to Lee and Amanda's house. He takes out their bags and walks with them to the door before handing the bags over to Lee. He nods and turns to leave, but Lee stops him; thank you and gives him a tip.

"Well, Mrs. Stetson?" Lee asks, are you ready for some time off and back to our normal lives"?

"Yes, Mr. Stetson", she replies, "but even more so, I can't wait to see the kids and mother, but I think they have already left for school and mother is probably already home with Curt, that gives us some alone time for about six more hours."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Lee asks.

"Yes, I am. I married a mind reader", Amanda replies.

The alarm is on indicating that everyone has left for the day. Lee punches in the code and shuts the door behind him. He gets the bags and heads upstairs and Amanda follows closely behind. They drop their bags on the floor and undress quickly. First, they head to the shower as they reek of the last 48 hours and the smells of Dubai. Lee pulls out all of Amanda's favorite shower products and washes her hair and soaps her all over. As he rinses her off, he kisses her neck and shoulders. He replaces the shower head and pulls her to him and kisses her lips and her arms and continues down her body. Amanda sighs and leans into him. She takes his hands and turns him around and takes his shampoo and pours some onto her hand. She washes his hair and gives him a scalp massage. She rinses off his hair and then pours some body wash on her hands and soaps him up and down. She rinses his body and lets the shower arm drop towards the floor. They kiss intently and Lee reaches behind him shutting off the shower. Amanda reaches out to the towel bar and pulls two towels and gives him one. They dry themselves off and drop the towels to the floor. Lee helps her out of the shower and picks her up and carries her to the bed.

"A week is much too long to wait", Amanda says. "Let's never go travel to someplace where we have to wait this long ever again".

"I agree", Lee replies, as they slowly devour each other, not wanting to rush anything. Finally, Lee reaches up and brushes Amanda's hair to the side of her forehead. They lie in each other's arms and Amanda slowly caresses and plays with his chest hair.

Lee gets out of bed, throws on a t-shirt, his boxers and a pair of jeans. Amanda gets one of her old Bomber t-shirts and the lace underwear Lee likes so much. She finds a pair of jeans and puts them on. As she makes the bed, Lee goes to the safe and pulls out the real rings they kept for safeguarding.

"Mrs. Stetson, your hand looks a little naked. While I love seeing the rest of you naked, your fingers are not one of them". Lee smiles, showing off his dimples. He takes her hand and places the beautiful diamond ring and solid gold band on her left ring finger. He places his band onto her hand and says, "your turn".

Amanda takes his gold band and places it on his left-hand ring finger. She kisses him once and leans in for another kiss, but he puts his finger to her lips and says, "wait here, I have something else for you". He finds the bags they dropped on the floor and picks up his carry bag and brings it with him to the bed. "Close your eyes and turn around", he says. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a small gift box. He removes the item and places a diamond heart necklace around her neck. "You can turn around and look at what I gave you".

Amanda looks down and sighs. "It's beautiful", she says.

"You did seem to like it in the window when we were in Dubai". Lee says.

"Thank you, sweetheart", Amanda says and gives him a kiss.

"Lee checks his watch and says, "the boys should be getting home from school in a couple of hours. Why don't you call your mother and Curt and invite them out for dinner tomorrow night to thank them? We can order pizza tonight and we can catch up the boys".

"That is a wonderful idea sweetheart. It was a long week and I've really missed them", Amanda says.

They grab their bags and unpack. Amanda gets their dirty clothes and checks the boy's rooms for their clothes too. She goes to her mother's guest room, strips the bed, puts clean sheets on and re-makes the bed. She brings everything to the laundry room and starts a wash. Lee puts the suitcases away and heads downstairs to help his wife. He begins cleaning the kitchen. Dotty can clean, but Amanda is a neat freak when it comes to their kitchen and he likes things a certain way too.

"Amanda", Lee calls out. "What kind of pizza do you want? Should I order our signature pizza and an everything pizza for Philip and Jamie?"

"Sounds good", Amanda replies as she comes out of the laundry room. "I don't know what is in the fridge, so maybe make a list so I can go shopping tomorrow. I think there are some bottles of soda in the pantry. I don't think wine is the best thing to take with pizza, but maybe you can find a good one. I really miss the things we took for granted by living in America".

Lee places the pizza order and Amanda phones her mother. She hangs up the phone and says, "If I can get us reservations, we are having dinner tomorrow night at Laudree". Amanda puts Amanda starts a salad and Lee opens a bottle of wine, pouring each a glass. As they toast each other, the boys come running into the house.

"See, I told you they were home", Philip says to Jamie. "Grandmother's car is not in the driveway". They run to Lee and Amanda and give them big hugs.

Jamie asks, "did you bring us anything?"

"Jamie", Philip says, "that is so rude. That is the first thing you ask. But seriously mom, dad, did you have time to pick up something wherever you went?"

"We have missed you so much", Amanda says. "We can't wait to hear about your week. Pizza is on the way. Philip, Jamie; go upstairs and get cleaned up. We want to hear about what we missed and fill you in on our trips, and yes we have something for both of you".

After the boys head upstairs Lee looks to his wife and says, "you found time to get them something?"

"Actually, I collect a number of gifts from the various places I travel and hold on to them when I want to give them something. I've done the same for you on occasion", Amanda shyly says. "This time it's an antique camera I picked up from a photography shop in France for Jamie, and a signed jersey from the soccer team there for Philip. I put them on their beds".

Lee says, "I love you. You think of everything".

As the boys run downstairs to thank them for their gifts, the doorbell rings. Lee goes to answer the door and takes the delivery from the pizza man and hands him the amount and a tip. He brings the two pizzas into the kitchen and everyone digs in. The boys fill in their parents on what transpired while they were away, and Amanda tells them a story of what they did on their business trip.

While Amanda goes to put the clothes into the dryer, Lee says, "Philip, Jamie", tomorrow your mother will go shopping to replenish the pantry and refrigerator and then we are taking your grandmother and Uncle Curt out for dinner to thank them for their help. You can have left-over pizza or find something else to eat".

After everyone is finished eating, Amanda claps her hand and says, "chop, chop boys. Upstairs, now. Go do your homework and your father and I will take care of the dishes".

The boys head upstairs, and Lee rinses out the plates and hands them to Amanda who loads them into the dishwasher. "This is nice", he says. "Finally doing something normal and boring. I've missed this".

"What, chores?" Amanda asks. "If that is the case, I have a list of things for you to do while I'm out shopping tomorrow. Be careful of what you wish for", she laughs. Lee laughs too.

They dry their hands and Amanda starts the dishwasher. Lee refills their glasses of wine and takes Amanda's hand and they go to the couch to watch the news. She rests her head on his shoulder and asks, "another normal thing you've missed?" He kisses her forehead.

The news reports on the peace talks and how an assassination attempt was thwarted by intelligence offices from various countries and then turns its' attention to local news and the weather. Lee shuts off the television and helps her off the couch. He hands her the wine glasses and grabs another bottle of wine; opens it and they head upstairs. He asks, "round two?"

Amanda smiles and says, "yes, round two and maybe round three if you are lucky".


	14. Chapter 14

Week off:

This chapter is more about their week off and things back to normal and being regular people for a while.

It is Friday and Lee and Amanda have the luxury of sleeping in. The boys make themselves breakfast and set the coffee to turn on for their parents. Philip leaves a note thanking them for last night and to have fun with Grandmother and Uncle Curt.

Amanda awakens after hearing the door slam as the boys rush off to catch the bus. "Lee?" Amada says as she softly wakes her husband. "The boys have left for school. I think we have some time before our errands and chores today".

Lee sleepily asks, "time for what?"

Amanda gives him a playful shove, "round three or is it round four"?

"Oh, that, definitely round four", he replies, and he flips her over to her back.

This time, with no one around to hear them, they ravage each other and end up sweaty and breathing heavily. With lots of stuff to do, Amanda takes her shower, while Lee goes downstairs and gets the paper and drinks some coffee. He hears the shower shut off and heads back upstairs. He gives his wife a proper kiss good morning as she gets dressed. He takes his shower and Amanda makes the bed and goes downstairs and drinks her coffee and whips up some eggs and bacon and an English muffin. She scans the paper and a few minutes later Lee enters the kitchen, his hair damp and stubble on his face. On days off he forgoes shaving and has a more relaxed look. Amanda likes him best that way. A little stubble on his face, dressed down in jeans and a polo shirt.

Lee pours himself another cup of coffee and asks, "I didn't finish the paper, anything exciting in it today"?

"Other than the weather predictions for a nice and sunny day for your chores, a few coupons for my shopping, nothing exciting. Oh, yes the Nationals won their season opener last night"

"I guess that is a good thing. No front-page chatter, neither of us needs to worry about Agency business. Maybe I should call Billy just in case", Lee says.

"Would you give it a rest? We are on vacation", Amanda replies. "If they need us, Emily or Billy will call us. You're not be trying to get out of your chores, are you?"

"Ok, I'll let it go. You go do your shopping and I'll do the chore list. Don't forget dinner with your mother and Curt tonight". Lee replies.

"I'll see you in a few hours", Amanda says. She grabs her purse, the coupons and kisses his cheek before heading out the door.

Lee finishes his coffee and rinses out the dishes and puts everything in the dishwasher, throws in a gel pack and hits start. He folds the laundry from last night and takes the clothes upstairs and puts the folded clothes in the corresponding rooms. He brings the basket downstairs and puts it back in the laundry room. He then looks at his honey-do list. Number one is clean out the garage, number two is to fix the basketball hoop, and he keeps reading down the list. "Okay, tackle the garage". He changes into a t-shirt and starts cleaning.

Amanda's list is to shop at several stores. She needs to pick up the dry cleaning, get supplies for the boys at the hardware store, and some tools for Lee. She wants to try on a few outfits to model for Lee and another for tonight's dinner and then the grocery store to replenish everything the boys ate and food for the next week. She arrives home around 3:30 pm and asks Lee to help with her bags.

Lee comes outside freshly showered and shaved for dinner and exclaims, "Amanda, what did you do? Did you buy out half of Arlington"?

"This is what happens when you are gone for a week and have two growing boys and a husband who will eat everything you put in front of them", Amanda replies. "There are also your tools, supplies for Philip and Jamie's school projects and maybe a private showing of some new clothes before bedtime".

Lee unloads and puts the groceries away; sets the supplies for the boys in a pile on the counter in the kitchen and takes the tools to the newly cleaned garage and places them on their hooks, while Amanda takes her clothes, showers and gets ready. The boys get home from school and Lee tells them about their supplies and to take care of dinner for themselves.

Amanda heads down the stairs. Lee whistles and Jamie says, "wow mom, you look great!" Philip agrees.

"Boys, we are running later. Don't forget your homework tonight because this weekend we have some fun things planned for everyone." Lee says as Amanda gets her shawl.

They take Amanda's jeep since Lee's Roadster won't fit four adults, especially since three of them have long legs. On the drive over Lee mentions, "maybe we should get another car for me to take to work and other things when you are out with your jeep. I can't pack anything on the motorcycle and I'd rather not take the Roadster when it rains."

"That is true sweetheart". Amanda says. "My car is the only thing large enough for the family and for large items.

They pull up in front of her mother's and Curt's house and both get out of the car to meet them at the door.

"Amanda, darling", her mother says. "You look wonderful". Curt nods his head in agreement.

"Thank you, mother", Amanda replies. "You look great too. Good to see you again Curt". She gives them both a hug.

"Dotty, as usual, you look wonderful", Lee says as he kisses his mother-in-law on the cheek. He shakes Curt's hand and says, "good to see you too".

Amanda waits for everyone to get into the car and slowly backs out of the driveway and heads towards the restaurant. Amanda valet's the car and they get seated quickly. Lee orders a nice bottle of red wine and a selection of French cheeses while everyone reviews their menus. Dotty and Curt order Coq au vin for two; Lee a rare Filet Mignon and Amanda a medium rare Filet Mignon. The Sommelier brings the wine and pours a little for Lee to smell and taste. He nods his head and the Sommelier pours everyone a glass, leaving the bottle on the table.

As they wait for the appetizers, Dotty thanks them for dinner saying, "Lee, Amanda you didn't need to go to these extremes".

"Dotty, you took care of our kids for a week and Curt you loaned out your wife to help us out. It's the least we can do", Lee says.

The cheeses arrive and they make small talk and fills each other in on the past week. Amanda tells the same story she told the kids.

Everyone's meal arrives and Lee orders another bottle of wine. Amanda says, "Lee and I discussed this and, in a few months, when the boys are out of school for the summer, we plan on taking a family trip and want you to come with us. Would you be interested?"

Curt takes Dotty's hand and asks her, "would you like to go away for a while?" She smiles and shakes her head yes.

Their meals finished and right on cue, the server arrives and asks if they have room for dessert and drinks.

Lee looks to everyone and Amanda nods saying, "this is a special occasion, I think I have room for something. Mother, Curt what about you?" Everyone nods.

Amanda orders a Crème Brulee, Lee a Mont Blanc, and Dotty and Curt decide to split a French Apple Pie. Lee orders Grand Marnier for drinks, but Amanda opts for coffee since she will be doing the driving. After paying the tab they wait outside for the car to arrive. Amanda drives her mother and Curt to their home. She makes the turn and heads toward home.

Lee says, "don't be mad, but I called Billy while you were out earlier. Don't worry, everything is fine. They don't need us, but he did invite us for dinner on Monday. He wants to introduce you to Jeannie, his wife. She cooks a mean meatloaf".

"I'm not mad", Amanda says. "Monday sounds wonderful, but this weekend is for our family. You, me, Philip and Jamie. They may still be up, and we can talk about the weekend and the family trip in the summer". Lee puts his hand on her leg and at the next stop light leans over and kisses her cheek.

They pull in the driveway and walk hand in hand to the door. Lee unlocks it and shuts the door behind them, punching in the alarm code. They head upstairs and the lights are on in both boy's rooms. Amanda knocks on Jamie's door and Lee knocks on Philip's. "Do you guys have a moment before bed?" Lee asks.

"Sure", they say.

"Jamie, why don't we go to Philip's room, we want to talk about this weekend and this summer", Lee says. He follows them to Philip's room and sits on his bed. Amanda sits in his chair and Lee stands. "Boys, tomorrow do you want to go to the park and hit a few balls and then your mother can take Jamie to the art museum to look some pictures to get ideas for his school project and I can take Philip to the Hall of Fame Cards and Collectables".

Jamie and Philip look at each other; Philip speaks up; "Jamie and I talked about this earlier and we would like to go to the International Spy Museum".

Lee and Amanda look to each other and Amanda stammers, "you what? Why would you want to go there?"

Jamie pipes up and says, "while you and dad were away, grandma let us watch some James Bond movies and we want to see what's it like to be a spy".

Philip says, "I also checked out Dr. No to read from the library and I think being a spy would be fun".

Lee coughs and says; "I think we are going to have a long talk with your grandmother about what you can watch. Aren't you boys a little too young to be watching those movies?"

"She only let us watch the PG-13 ones. They are nothing like that Chuck show you let us watch in re-runs". Philip says.

"Your father and I will talk about it and let you know in the morning", Amanda says. "But we do want you to think about where you would like to go for your summer vacation. We can talk about that tomorrow too. Now off to bed. Give us a kiss". They do and Jamie heads back to his room and Amanda and Lee head up-stairs.

"Spies? They think being a spy is cool", Lee says.

Amanda laughs and says, "sometimes it is, but it is also very dangerous and there is no way our kids will ever be spies". They get to their room and change into their night clothes. "Spies", Amanda says. "Of all things, they want to be spies".

Lee chuckles and brings her close to him wrapping his arms around her. "Good night my love". He kisses her cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

The week off Part 2

More of the same. Downtime with the family during their week off.

Lee wakes before everyone else and heads downstairs and mixes batter to make pancakes for everyone. He starts the coffee and reads the paper. Amanda walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee and looks at the batter. She makes a stack of pancakes and sets out plates. She then fries up several pieces of bacon. She grabs a carton of orange juice and pours glasses for everyone. She puts her hand out to Lee to and he hands over the part of the paper he's already read. She takes a bite of her pancakes as Philip and Jamie walk down in their shorts and t-shirts, yawning and rubbing their eyes. They take a few pancakes and slices of bacon from the serving plate and load them onto their plates.

Amanda says, "your father and I talked about this spy museum you want to see and if that's what you want to do today, then okay; but you should know it is nothing like the Bond movies or the Bourne movies or anything like that. The guy does not end up with the girl and usually, there is no girl or guy to end up with. It is either very dangerous or in many cases you see no action at all".

"How do you know about this?", Jamie asks.

"Jamie", Lee explains, "I'm sure there will be classes when you get to high school, but there a lot of things in the news lately about intelligence agents or if you want to glamorize it, 'spies'. A lot of work, for example, people in the CIA does is paperwork, research and code breaking. Many people do not go into the field. Philip, something important happened about the year you were born. Intelligence agents spent two years trying to take down a terrorist. They had analysts and code breakers, all types of operatives. But it wasn't until shortly after Jamie was born, they were able to do something about it. The intelligence officers did a lot of the work, but they were not part of the raid that ultimately eliminated one of the worst threats in over 20 years. That was carried out by a Seal Team and they couldn't do anything until the President of the United States gave the go-ahead. So, all of this was in the news and this is how your mother and I know this spy work you are so excited about is nothing like the movies. Those that do go into the field have dangerous jobs and those who are behind the scenes can be whistleblowers, you know what whistleblower means right?"

Philip answers, "that's when you inform on someone or something else. Like when a company does something bad like making bad medicine and an employee reports them".

Lee responds, "yes, something like that, but whistleblowers can also go to the other side and inform on their own government. There is someone currently hiding out in Russia who was an Intelligence agent who revealed details of classified US government information.

"Wow," says Jamie "that sounds exciting. Can you write down those people's names so we can research it?"

Lee looks to Amanda who nods in agreement. He says, "I'll write down some names and later you can Google to your heart's delight. But a lot of this we found out on the news and out of curiosity, we did our own Google searches. I'm telling you this because you may find out some exciting things at the museum about spy stuff, cameras, etc. But do not glorify the spy stuff based on fictional characters".

Amanda says, "Philip, Jamie, please do the dishes while your father and I get dressed for our so-called exciting spy adventure". She and Lee head upstairs and she asks, "you weren't involved in the Bin Laden thing, were you?"

"No", Lee replies. "At the time I was a junior agent and besides that was mostly the CIA. We didn't know about it ourselves until it hit the news. But we did have a few fingers in the pie with Snowden".

"Hopefully we can dissuade our sons about this spy crap, but it appears we got them excited about history and national news. Maybe they'll become investigative journalists", Amanda says.

"They just have to wait for that profession until after we retire", Lee jokes.

They get dressed and head downstairs. Lee wants to know if they want to hit some balls first or go directly to the museum. Everyone agrees to go to the park first and get some fresh air. Lee throws some ball around and the boys hit them out to Amanda, and she throws them back in. After a couple of hours, they stop by a vendor and get some hot dogs before going to the museum. The boys take notes and pictures, explaining they want to look up everything when they get home.

Once they get home Amanda makes a salad and Lee throws a couple of steaks and burgers on the grill and the boys go to their computers and research the information their dad gave them and the notes they took at the museum.

After dinner, they head to the family room and lets them pick a couple of movies from NetFlix. Amanda says "anything but spy movies. I think we've had our fill for a while. Lee makes some popcorn and Philip picks out 42, the movie about Jackie Robinson and Jamie picks the latest Star Wars Movie. About halfway through the Star Wars movie, Amanda says, "since I've seen this one before, I'm going to bed. Make sure you clean up before going to bed yourselves".

Thirty minutes later Lee heads upstairs too, he says, "If you boys are interested, I can get us seats behind home plate for the Washington National's ball game tomorrow." By the time Lee reaches the bedroom, Amanda is already fast asleep. He puts on a new pair of boxes and a t-shirt and crawls under the covers, kisses her neck and pulls her to him.

Amanda and Lee sleep in and the boys decide to surprise them with breakfast in bed. They bring their mother an English muffin, cream cheese, jam and coffee, and cream. They bring their father coffee and cream, no sugar. Later, everyone gets dressed and packed for the game.

The weather is beautiful, and the Nationals win the ball game. They head home and Amanda makes a light meal since they ate a lot at the game.

Lee asks if the boys finished their homework and if they haven't, to go upstairs and finish it. Lee helps her with the dishes, and they head upstairs to their bedroom. It was a hot day at the game, and they smell like hot dogs, nachos and sweat. The boys will go back to school in the morning, so they take a quick shower together and crawl under the covers and fall asleep.

Lee wakes before Amanda and heads downstairs and makes coffee for himself and makes some eggs for the boys. They come into the kitchen and drop their backpacks on the floor. They inhale their foods since they don't want to be late for the bus, but Lee says, "slow down guys. I'll give you a ride. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes dad", they answer together. They put the dishes in the washer while Lee grabs Amanda's keys. He writes a quick note telling her he took the boys to school but will be back soon. He takes them to school and drives home.


	16. Chapter 16

The week off Part 3:

Lee arrives home after dropping the kids off at school. Amanda has already had her coffee and breakfast and Lee finds her in the bathroom scrubbing and polishing the counters, shower, and floors.

"What are you doing?" Lee asks.

"What do you think I'm doing?", she replies. "This place is a mess. The boys are responsible for their own rooms, but their bathrooms look like a tornado went through them and the guest room, I can't begin to think of all the germs in there".

"Don't you have enough to do without worrying about how clean the house is?" Lee asks. "We could hire someone to help out with the cleaning. Of course, our offices would be off limits".

"Lee, before we met and before I joined the Agency, this is what I did. I cleaned; I was a housewife. We were living in the old place, it was smaller, and my mother and Joe helped when he could. I don't like the idea of some stranger going through our home if we aren't here". Amanda stresses.

"Fine", Lee says. "But what about when one or both of us are at home? You won't have to work so hard and you can work on other things. Time your husband for starters".

"Lee, that would mean our bedroom would be off limits. There are a number of things in there we wouldn't want some cleaning person to find if you know what I mean". Amanda chides.

"Yes, I do", Lee chuckles, "and if you are done sanitizing the bathroom, maybe we can utilize those particular things a cleaning person shouldn't find".

"Now?" Amanda asks. I still need to plant flowers, take care of the yard and then get ready for dinner at Billy's".

"Great!" Lee says. "I married the Energizer Bunny. Let's divide and conquer. Okay, you plant your flowers, I'll weed and fertilize the yard and set the sprinkler system and we should still have time for those toys you want hidden and still have time to get ready for dinner at Jeannine and Billy's house".

Amanda sighs, and says, "times-a-wasting buster. I'll race you, meet you in the shower when I beat your sorry ass".

They rush off to their respective chores and sure enough, Amanda is already in the shower waiting for him. After washing off the grime of the yard work they exit the shower. Lee checks the clock and comments, "we have about an hour to spare before the boys get home and still have time to make it to Billy's".

After playing with their toys, Amanda exits the bed first and heads back to the shower.

"Again?" says Lee.

"Yes", she replies. I want to look good for Billy and his wife. I know you said it would be casual, but I still want to wear something nice. If you don't think you need a shower, why don't you put something together for the boy's dinner tonight while I get ready".

"Yes dear", Lee says and heads downstairs. He throws something together and the boys get home from school. He asks them to finish making the rest of the meal. He runs upstairs to put on a clean shirt and a pair of Dockers. Amanda is wearing a light green skirt and a pale pink top. "You look just like one of those Tulips you just planted", Lee jokes.

"Great, I married a comedian", Amanda laughs, as she finds a white shawl from the closet. They head downstairs and say goodnight to the boys as Lee takes the Roadster over to Billy's.

They arrive and Jeannie opens the door giving Lee a hug and turns to Amanda and says, "you must be Amanda".

Amanda says, "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Melrose".

"Please, call me Jeannine. Lee, Amanda come inside. Billy is making drinks and I have a meatloaf to get out of the oven".

Billy takes their drink orders, and everyone enjoys their dinner. Jeannie clears the plates and Amanda stands to help, but she motions her to sit down. "I think I should take my leave and let the rest of you have your shop talk".

Francine and Emily show up for after dinner drinks. Francine says to Amanda, "that is a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?"

"Lee got for me when we were in Dubai", Amanda whispers.

"If we are done complimenting jewelry, there are a few things we should talk about before Lee, Amanda, and Francine return from their vacation", Billy says. "After talking with Blue Leader, Emily and I have agreed to merge our two departments. Wednesday everyone is due back from their vacation and unfortunately, we will need to make some cuts. Amanda and Francine, you will be sharing an assistant. Brian has the most experience and Francine, your assistant will be outsourced along with the other agents to other departments. Thursday you will pack up your offices and Friday you will move into IFF, our cover building. It is more secure and has a lot more space. Next Monday we will discuss your new assignments". As if right on cue, Jeannie brings in the dessert for everyone.

Emily stays behind to discuss further strategies with Billy. Lee offers to give Francine a ride home.

Amanda says, "tomorrow we want you over for dinner. You can see the boys and my mother. It has been a long time".

"Can I bring anything?" Francine asks.

Lee pipes up and says, "dessert. I think Dotty can bring the salad and we will provide the entrée. 7:00 pm sound okay?"

"Sounds wonderful", Francine says. "But I will need your address", she laughs. I've never been to your new place".

Amanda writes down the address before Lee drops Francine off in front of her house. "See you tomorrow", she says.

They arrive home and Amanda phones her mother and invites her and Curt for dinner. "Remember Francine Desmond mother?" Amanda asks. "She is working at NTA again and she's coming over for dinner tomorrow. She is bringing dessert, could you bring a salad? That's great. 7:00 pm. Have a good night. I love you too".

Lee puts the alarm on and heads upstairs. Amanda goes to the boy's rooms to say goodnight and tells them about Francine. "You may not remember her, but she is your godmother and she traveled a lot. She's back in town and would like to meet you again. Your grandmother and Uncle Curt will be coming over too".

Amanda says goodnight and heads upstairs. Before joining Lee in bed, she washes her face and changes into her nightshirt. She puts lavender lotion on her legs, arms, and hands. She crawls under the covers and says, "that was a lot to take in tonight. Moving our offices to yours? These are a lot of changes. I'm not big on all these changes and it's going to be an adjustment working together on a regular basis".

"There is an upside", Lee says. "We get to go to work together, come home together and don't need to come up with so many excuses all the time. Besides, I get to see my lovely wife all day". He gives her a peck on the mouth and then kisses her forehead. "Goodnight my love".

"Goodnight sweetheart", Amanda says.

They have one last day before they are due back at work, so they sleep in. Amanda hears the boys rustling downstairs and smells coffee brewing, but even after the door slams shut, she rolls over and wraps her arms around Lee. About thirty minutes later she wakes up to hear the shower running. She stumbles out of bed and heads towards the shower.

"We have to stop meeting like this", she says as she joins him. "Next to our bed, I think this is one of my favorite places to explore each other's bodies", she laughs.

Lee turns her away from him and says, "and one of my favorite things to do is shampoo your hair and wash your body". She leans back against him and lets him wash her hair. She turns around and places her arms around his neck and kisses him and he pours body wash in his hands and lathers her body. She borrows some from him and washes him too. He rinses them both off and he shuts off the water. They exit the shower, and after drying themselves, they both put on a pair of jeans. Lee puts on a polo shirt and Amanda, a National's Jersey.

They go downstairs and have breakfast and coffee. Amanda pre-makes dinner, as Lee reads the paper. "Anything worth reading today?", she asks. He shakes his head no and continues to read.

They head back upstairs to their offices and Amanda makes notes about everything she needs to do for the move. Lee heads back downstairs and sets the table. He turns on the news. The boys get home and Amanda meets them on the stairs. "I want both of you to shower and put on something casual for dinner.

She heads to the kitchen and puts the prepared meal in the oven. The boys come downstairs freshly showered and head to the back yard. Curt and Dotty show up first and Lee makes drinks for them. Francine shows up soon after and knocks on the door.

Lee, sweetheart, could you get the door please, Amanda says. "Philip, Jamie our guests are here, come inside". Lee opens the door and gives Francine a hug as he takes a pie dish from her hands and takes her drink order.

The boys come to meet her in the kitchen and Philip holds out some flowers from his mother's yard and says, "these are from Jamie and me".

Francine says, "thank you very much. I don't know if you remember me, but It is really good to see you again". She looks to Dotty and gives her a hug. "Dotty, it has been much too long. It is so good to see you too. Is this the husband Amanda has been telling me about?"

Dotty introduces Curt and everyone sits down for dinner.

The boys tell their parents and everyone about their day and their homework. Curt fills them in on his flight schedule and Amanda talks about her new job.

"That was a wonderful meal, Amanda", her mother says, but Curt and I must be going. Philip, Jamie; come give your grandmother a kiss. It was nice to see you again Francine. Let's not wait this long before getting together again. She and Curt hug Amanda and Lee before they leave.

"Philip, Jamie head upstairs and do your homework. Your father will be up shortly to check your work before going to bed", Amanda says.

"It was so nice to see you again", Francine says to Lee. "Thank you for the flowers, Philip and Jamie, they are lovely".

Lee says, "I'll let you two talk. I'll see you upstairs Amanda after I check on the boys".

Amanda walks Francine to the door and says, "a lot of work to accomplish in the next few days. We need to go out for drinks tomorrow". Francine agrees and gives Amanda holding her tight.


	17. Chapter 17

The Move

This will cover everyone making the move over to IFF over the weekend

Amanda wakes very early. Lee rolls over and mumbles, "what are you doing up at this hour?"

Amanda replies, "go back to sleep. I need to leave early to put things together for the move. I will probably be home late as Francine and I will go out for drinks later".

"Okay", Lee mumbles as Amanda kisses his cheek and rushes downstairs and heads out the door.

As she drives to NTA she makes a coffee run and parks her car and takes the elevator to the third floor. Like clockwork, Francine is by the elevator waiting for her coffee and pastry. She says, "there are piles of boxes in everyone's offices; but Emily wants to see us now".

As they pass by Brian's desk, she gives him a coffee and hands him his favorite pastry. Amanda says, "Brian, when my meeting with Emily is finished, I'd like to see you in my office". As they keep walking, she asks Francine, "do you know what you are going to say to your assistant? She has been with you a long time".

"I haven't gotten that far yet", Francine replies. "I'm still processing the shift in departments, merging and moving to a new location".

The arrive at Emily's door and she waves them in says, "Francine, would you please close the door behind you? The next couple of days everyone will be very busy for the big move, but I want to give the both of you heads up first. After the key people have made the move to IFF and a few others to undisclosed locations, I will close this office. I will oversee your move, but then I am handing over the reins to Billy Melrose".

"But Emily", Amanda says.

"Don't but Emily me, Amanda. I have given this a lot of thought and Billy is more than capable, and they don't need two cooks, so to speak at IFF. I have put in more than 25 years at The Agency. I'm ready for retirement. The Agency has a great pension package. I've given this a lot of thought and this is a good thing", she goes on to say, "Billy is a great leader. We have different styles, but he is very effective. He appears to be gruff, but is a softie inside, but don't tell him I said that".

"We will miss you very much", Francine says. "The Agency won't be the same without you".

"I second that", Amanda agrees.

"I'm not dying, and I'll still be around for another week for the hand off", Emily replies. "They will probably keep me on as a consultant for about a year, but I won't be in the office daily anymore. Don't say anything to anyone yet; I wanted you to be the first to know. That is all for now. Get back to work".

As they head out of Emily's office, Francine says, "everything I learned, I learned from her. I don't care what she says, she will not live up to the standards of the likes of Billy Melrose".

"Give him a chance", Amanda says. "Lee speaks highly of him. He's a no-nonsense boss but has a sense of humor that only a select few get to see. He did train Lee and Lee is a great agent. He is not Emily; no one is; but unless you plan on retiring too, he will be our new boss in a few days"

"Don't forget Emily said not to tell anyone, and that means Lee", Francine replies.

"I hate lying to him, since we agreed no more secrets", Amanda says.

They reach their respective offices and Amanda calls Brian in and asks him to shut the door behind him. "I'm sure you have heard rumblings around the office, but NTA will be merging with a sister agency called IFF. Don't worry, you still have a job. You will still be working for me and Francine, but I wanted to let you know I will need some help packing boxes for the move. Until the official word is out, you can't tell anyone, not even your husband. Unfortunately, Francine's assistant will not be making the move, but she still has a job at another agency. Once the move is complete, you will be given an orientation package and will have to sign a new non-disclosure agreement. I know this is a lot to take in, so why don't you take the rest of the day off as we have a lot of packing to do in the morning".

Amanda makes notes and outlines what to take and what to leave behind. An hour later Francine taps on her door and says, "Lets call it a day. I think we deserve a drink or maybe two or three".

"I agree", Amanda says. "Emily leaving is a big blow for us and tomorrow will be busy day. I already told Lee we'd be going out for drinks, so he won't be expecting me until later".

Lee and Amanda find a place near both of their houses, so they won't have far too drive later. They order a couple of appetizers and margaritas. They lament about losing Emily and the place they called home away from home for so many years. Before the bartender cuts them off, they pay the bill and walk around to get some fresh air and find an all-night coffee shop. An hour later, they both feel it is safe to drive home.

Amanda stumbles into the house around 1:00 am and Lee is already asleep. She sets the alarm and carefully walks upstairs and takes a shower. She pops a couple of aspirins before crawling into bed; she puts on an old Georgetown t-shirt and cuddles up to Lee.

About 7:00 am, Lee nudges her awake and whispers, "packing day. Soon I'll be able to look at you across the room. There is an office called the Q Bureau and Billy green-lighted us to work together. Francine will work in the bull pen along with other agents".

"Sounds good sweetheart. I should get ready and make breakfast and start working", Amanda says.

Lee says, 'what about your shower"?

"I took one when I got home last night. It was late and I didn't want to wake you", Amanda replies. It's a causal day, so I'm going to put on a t-shirt and jeans. I'll start the coffee and see you later". She kisses him and rushes off before he can ask questions she is not prepared to answer. She grabs her to go mug, pours coffee in it and pops a couple more aspirins. She makes the drive to the NTA offices and Brian is already packing up her office. He saw her pad of paper and knows exactly what needs to be packed.

"Thank you, Brian, but I'll take care of the rest. You have your own files to pack too", Amanda says. "Let me take you out to lunch later" She finishes the rest of her packing and carefully puts the important files in a lock box. She labels things like her chair and desk, hoping she can take those with her. She expects they will have their own file cabinets, so she leaves them to go to the other offices. She takes one last look at her office for the final time, making sure nothing is left behind. She checks in on Brian. "If you are finished, let me take you out to lunch and you can go home. Tomorrow, show up and we can supervise the movers".

They have a nice lunch, she pays the tab, he walks her to her car. They part ways, he drives off and she heads home.

Amanda makes dinner and waits for Lee and the boys to come home. She turns on the news and pours herself a glass of wine.

The boys come bounding in talking a mile a minute. Philip says "a bunch of guys are going to the race track tomorrow and we want dad to take us. There will be all sorts of cool vintage cars".

Sweethearts, I am moving to a new office tomorrow and your dad has offered to help me. Maybe one of your friends' parents can take you or if it will last through Sunday, He can take you then. I did clean your bathrooms the other day and I noticed your bedrooms have not been cleaned in a while. After dinner, you need to do that and maybe we can talk about your weekend.

Lee gets home and comments, "you are home early. Did you get your packing done?"

"Yes", Amanda replies. "All that is left is the movers tomorrow. But I have dinner waiting and the boys want to talk to you about going to the race track. One of their friend's parents could take them tomorrow, but I suggested they wait until Sunday and you can take them yourself".

During dinner they all talk about gong to the race track on Sunday and Amanda casually talks about moving to a new office. After dinner she says, "Philip, Jamie, go upstairs and clean your rooms".

Lee and Amanda clear the table and rinse the dishes before loading the dishwasher. Amanda throws in a gel pack and starts the washer. Lee takes her hand and they head upstairs. He begins undressing her and she places her hands on his saying, "I am so sorry, but I am beat, and tomorrow is a big day. I must supervise the movers and when we arrive at IFF you need to take over and tell them what goes where. I'm hoping I can take my desk and chair, but I also have a lot of files that need to be unpacked and filed somewhere. Maybe tomorrow night if we aren't too tired".

"You are probably right; we should get some sleep. It will be an early day tomorrow and maybe if things go smoothly, we can have a more optimum night tomorrow".

They head off to bed and get up in the morning. Lee makes a pot of coffee and Amanda warms up a muffin. They take Amanda's jeep and head over to NTA. Amanda and Francine supervise the movers. Lee joins the movers as they head over to their new offices. Brian loads his boxes into his car and Francine and Amanda do the same. They arrive at IFF and Lee supervises the movers where to put the new files and furniture.

The movers are IFF agents and they are organized and quickly put things where they are supposed to go. Amanda place her boxes in the Q Bureau, planning on unpacking Monday morning before the briefing. Everything goes without incident and Lee and Amanda head out for dinner. They arrive home and jump into the shower.

Amanda whips something up for the boys and when they get home Lee says, "tomorrow I'll take both of you to the track tomorrow".

Amanda says, I am tired from all the moving and I'm going to turn in early".

Lee says, "Philip, Jamie, why don't you clean up before watching TV and then go on to bed. I'm tired myself, so I'm going to bed too. I'll see you in the morning".

He heads upstairs and Amanda is already waiting for him. She smiles and says, "I'm not tired for some new-fashioned type of loving". Lee quickly turns off the lights and undress himself. He joins her under the covers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Life at the new IFF**

This also includes interactions with Lee taking the boys to the race track.

Philip and Jamie are clamoring to be first in line at the race track, but their father is still sleeping. They tap on the door and there is no answer. They know their parents don't like to be interrupted on Sunday mornings if they are still asleep. They knock a little louder.

"Lee", Amanda groggily says, "I think our sons are antsy about the race track today. You should get dressed and take them out for the day".

"Philip, Jamie, come on in. I know you want to go to the track; I'm going to take a shower and I will be down shortly", Lee says.

The boys leave and Lee takes a quick shower and gets dressed. "Amanda, I'll probably be gone most of the day. When we get home, we can discuss your new role at IFF. What are your plans for the day?"

Amanda replies and says "I plan on putting my photography background to good use. I've been a little rusty with my other cover. I thought I'd go to Georgetown and revisit the old campus and maybe do some window shopping for a new car for you. Sure, we'd take mine to IFF, but that motorcycle, no matter how vintage it is, it's not safe".

"I do not want you to buy anything until I've had a chance to look at it or test drive it", Lee says.

"That's why I said, 'window shopping'. I'd never make a decision without you. It will be your car. Now get your but out of bed and take our sons to the track", Amanda replies as she nudges him out of bed.

After Lee showers and heads downstairs for his coffee, he takes the Jeep and drives to the track.

"Great!", Amanda exclaims. "What am I going to do now? Lee won't let me drive the roadster and there is no way I'm getting on that motorcycle. Maybe Francine will want to go out". She places a call and Francine is interested and will be by in an hour. Amanda writes a note to Lee and makes a list of things to do.

Francine picks up Amanda and says, "It seem like you need another car. Maybe you can convince Lee to get rid of that motorcycle."

"That is number two on my list. Lee gets the final say, but if he takes the Jeep when I need it, I'm out of luck if I want to do errands. It's either that or stay home, Amanda says exasperatedly.

"What's number one", Francine asks.

"I thought it might be fun to explore Georgetown and take some pictures. I'm a little behind in using my photography as a cover; plus, we could stop by Dooley's, have a drink and listen to some old records; also, take more pictures around the University. Number two is car shopping or car visiting", Amanda explains, and anything you want to do today".

Amanda finds several cars that Lee might like including a few Hybrid cars. Francine takes Amanda home and says, "see you tomorrow. It's like the first day at work starting all over again".

"Oh, it can't be that bad", Amanda says. "Lee will help with the transition. Emily will be there for the next week for the hand-off. Thanks again for the ride."

Lee arrives home with the boys and they have all kinds of goodies and talking over each other and Amanda can't hear them and says, "one at a time. Philip, you go first. Tell me about your day".

Philip talks about all cars at the track and how fast they were going and having hot dogs and sodas. Then he says, "but they weren't as cool as dad's roadster".

Jamie pipes in and he says, "and I got to take lots of pictures. I'm going to put them in my scrapbook after I print them out", he says excitedly.

"Well if you are full, then get cleaned up and do your homework. You can print out your pictures tomorrow," Amanda says as she scoots the boys upstairs.

"Ok, it's your turn sweetheart", Amanda says as she leans in for a kiss. "Did you have a good time? Anything you want to add about today?"

"Only that I missed you and wished you were there with us", Lee says as he kisses her back. How did you get around today? It wasn't until we reached the track, I realized you didn't have a car".

"Well", Amanda replies, "I called Francine and after the pictures and drinks at Dooley's, we went car shopping. I found a few cars you may be interested in, some hybrids for example. Next week you can test drive some of them. Sell that motorcycle and get another car".

"You are right", Lee says. "Have you eaten yet? If not, I'll find a bottle of wine and we can go to bed and get ready for tomorrow".

"Yes, I have eaten, but you need to take a shower. You smell of gasoline and junk food and I want you clean and sexy in our bed", Amanda says.

Lee finds a bottle of wine, hands it to Amanda along with a corkscrew and races upstairs and jumps into the shower before Amanda can get the glasses and makes it to bed with the wine. They talk about tomorrow and what to expect.

**IFF**

Lee and Amanda get up early and Amanda dresses conservatively and Lee in a jacket and tie. Amanda makes a quick breakfast and Lee makes the coffee. Amanda leaves a note for the boys to take care of dinner for themselves. They take Amanda's jeep and heads toward IFF. Lee explains the security protocol and codes to get into the office where the bull pen is. The Q Bureau is upstairs and protected by a key card.

They enter together and Mrs. Marsden has a smile for Lee. He flirts with her every time he comes by. Her smile drops as Lee introduces Amanda as his wife. He gives her the code word; she pushes a button that opens an elevator. Lee takes Amanda's hand and they walk through, and the elevator closes. There are coats and shirts and after the elevator descends, it opens, and Lee shows her out as he rearranges the coats and the elevator closes behind him.

"That is one hell of security. More than we had at NTA, but then again it was an office and except for the firing range in the basement, it looked normal", Amanda comments.

They enter the bullpen and Lee introduces Amanda to everyone. Francine is already there and had been given the cooks tour. Billy invites them into his office where Emily is waiting.

"First off, in case you haven't heard, Agent Beaman has been transferred to one of our other departments. Francine, you will be here in the bullpen assisting me and help with Lee and Amanda on cases. You will share Brian for research and anything else you need. He also wants to take some Agent-in -training classes. Lee and Amanda, you will be spending your time in the Q Bureau, but it is labeled 'Film Library' to cement our cover. I am turning over the next part to Emily Farnsworth who Amanda and Francine already have a relationship with", Billy states.

"Good day everyone", Emily begins. "For those who don't know me, I was Amanda, Francine and Brian's boss over at NTA. For the next week, I will help with their transition, but then I am retiring. I have more than 25 years in and the Agency has a nice pension package. You don't need two bosses and Billy is an excellent boss; I'm sure you will learn a lot from him. Amanda, Francine, come see me after Billy gives you your new assignments".

"Lee, Amanda, tomorrow you will be attending a book auction". Billy begins as he explains the new assignment. "There is an important book we want. It has some vital microdots hidden in six of the pages. Your job is to bid and purchase this book. Francine, you will scope the room and look for others who keep increasing the bid. Those are the ones we want to keep our eyes on. If necessary, you will show your Agency badge and have security as back-up and take the person or persons in for questioning. Here are the documents you need to research and both your passes to get you into the auction. That's it for now. Back to work everyone".

Lee and Amanda leave and take the elevator to the Q Bureau. He gives her a quick tour as there is not much to see. Two desks and a large safe. He shows her to her desk, and she is happy to see her desk and chair from her old office. They review their files and think they have their cover memorized. Lee wants to talk to Billy before they head home. Amanda finds Francine and they have a quick visit with Emily. Amanda leaves and heads back to the entryway where Mrs. Marsden sits.

Lee knocks on Billy's open office door and Billy waves him in.

"Billy, I know we had a week off, but in a few months, Amanda and I want to take a family vacation with our kids and Amanda's mother and step-father. I'd like to put in a formal request for two weeks. I have a lot of time banked and so does Amanda from NTA".

Billy holds out his hand and Lee hands over the request. "Go home", Billy says. "Tomorrow will be a big day".

Lee leaves the office and sees Francine talking to Leatherneck. It appears they are flirting, and Francine laughs at something Leatherneck says. He thinks to himself, "I'll have to ask Amanda about that later".

He heads upstairs where Amanda is waiting uncomfortably. She tries making small talk with Mrs. Marsden, but Mrs. Marsden can be intimating. Lee winks at Mrs. Marsden and says, "we'll see you tomorrow".

Amanda and Lee leave IFF and he wants to take her to a local eatery called Nedlingers. She orders a burger and a beer and Lee orders ribs and a scotch. He tells her about the vacation request and then says, "that guy Leatherneck I told you about, I just saw Francine talking to him. It looked like they were flirting. Did you see them?"

Amanda replies, "I saw her talking to some guy. She has been single for a long time. There aren't that many men at NTA. Brian is married to Richard and the other guy works in the gun range and he weighs about 300 pounds, so sure, they could be flirting". Lee laughs. Before they leave, Amanda kisses off the sauce from the ribs on his lips.

They head home and the boys had their dinner, cleaned up after themselves. Lee and Amanda head to their room; Amanda sighs, "whew, big first day; care to join me in the shower?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask me more than once", as he grabs her and undresses her and carries her to the shower. Turning on the water he removes his clothes.

Amanda says, "I think we need to add a steam shower and some seats".

Lee responds, "quiet, no talking", as he and Amanda take a quick shower. He dries her off and takes the towel and quickly dries himself too. He picks her up and takes her to bed. He lays her on the bed and plays with her damp hair and says, "do you know how beautiful you are? I have a smart and beautiful wife".

Amanda doesn't respond since he told her no talking. She brushes his hair to the side of his face and leans up on her elbows and kisses him. She lies back down and pulls him to her and kisses him again and his neck and then he takes her in his arms, and he makes love to her. She gets up and puts on a nightshirt and he puts on his boxers. They crawl back into bed and she leans into him and he puts his arms around her.


	19. Chapter 19

**The auction and more**

This is a longer chapter as it will have a cliffhanger.

After arriving at IFF, Billy hands Lee and Amanda an envelope containing their cover ID's, certificates verifying their ability to pay, passports, licenses, invitations to the auction, the lot number for selection of books and keys to one of the Agency cars with the proper registration in case someone decides to check them out. Francine is also given her own entry pass and an agency car. Lee drives towards the auction while Amanda slides out the paperwork and ID's into her lap, she separates hers from Lee's. She shakes her head and sighs.

"What's wrong?", Lee asks. Something wrong with our papers?"

"No", Amanda replies. "I just can't believe this is my name. You get a normal, ordinary name and I get Dixie. We are Jeff and Dixie Roth. Am I supposed to speak with a Southern Drawl?"

Lee laughs and says, "be thankful you didn't get the name Kitty".

They arrive at the auction and Lee hands his keys to the valet and is given a ticket in return. He takes Amanda's hand and they walk into the lobby looking at the easel containing meetings for the day and he sees the number for the ballroom holding the auction. They head down the hall and out of the corner of Lee's eye, he sees Francine and she nods to him.

Lee hands their invitations to the attendant and Amanda shows their ID's. They take two seats halfway up the room on the ends. Francine sits in the back row. They wait for the lot number to be called and sit up straight.

The auctioneer describes the books as part of a collection from 1930 and starts the bid at $10,000. Amanda holds up a finger, and then someone sitting near Francine holds up their finger and another person at the front does as well. The bid gets to $25,000 when the person at the front drops out. When it gets to $35,000 the person at the back of the room drops out. Francine makes a note of the two people and nods to the other agents to keep an eye on them and check them out later.

Lee and Amanda go to collect the books and he whispers to Amanda, "is it just me or did that go a lot easier than I thought it would?"

"No, it's not just you", she replies. "I have sinking feeling this is not over".

They pick up the collection and take bring them to IFF. They find out one of the agents lost the person in the front of the room. He or she snuck out as soon as they dropped out of the bidding war. They were able to find the other person, but after checking his credentials, he was just a fan of the author's works. They let him go. Lee takes the books to crypto so they can find the microdots and decipher them.

Billy calls them to his office and thanks them for a job well done. He says, "I have other news. You know that any correspondence to other agents goes through an x-ray machine, zaps any known biological threats before they can be sent to the appropriate departments?" They both nod in agreement. Billy continues, "remember that one couple from California on the Dubai assignment? What were their names?"

Amanda replies, "Tom and Ellen."

Billy says, "yes, that's right. Tom and Ellen. After determining the mail from them was safe, here is something addressed to you and Lee".

Amanda takes the envelope and Lee gives her a quizzical look. She opens it and smiles. "We've been invited to their wedding next week", she says.

Lee laughs and says, "I had a feeling this was going to happen. Tom asked about us and if we were really married and then he told me they weren't married but have been together for three years. I assumed he was going to pop the question soon".

"Sir", Amanda says, "I know this is not official agency business and we don't want this to interfere with our vacation, but I think it's a good idea to maintain relationships with other departments of The Agency. I know it's short notice, but if you could confirm through the proper channels, could we get a long weekend to go see them get married?"

"I think that could be arranged", Billy says. Book your flights, commercial this time, but I'll make sure they know you are coming and arrange to be picked up. Now, leave and get back to work. Tomorrow is Emily's retirement party".

After they leave the office Lee whispers to Amanda, "laying it on a little thick, aren't you? You really liked them, didn't you?"

"Yes", she replies. "Didn't you? I felt awful for them when one of their own turned on them. But Kelly is in prison, so no worries".

"Yeah, I liked them too. It will be fun to see them again", Lee agrees.

They head walk past Francine's desk and tells her she did a great job, and then head upstairs to the Q Bureau. Amanda checks flights to Los Angles and confirms with the Agency Liaison to contact Tom and Ellen and tell them they will be there a couple of nights before their big day. "Amanda says, we are going to go wedding gift shopping and no scarves. They won't need them in California. I also need to find something special for Emily for her party tomorrow". Lee sighs and grunts. Amanda realizing he would be an awful shopping partner says, I'll tell you what, why don't I do the shopping, you go home and make dinner for everyone".

"Sounds like a plan", Lee says; but first I'm going to call crypto and see if they learned anything".

Amanda leaves and finds the perfect gift for Emily. Tom and Ellen will be harder to shop for. They only knew them a few days, but they were great assets with the Peace Summit and taking down the corrupt Sherriff. She knows they will probably receive several photo albums and have a professional photographer, so a photo album would not be a good gift. She passes a shop and the idea came to her. She picks a silver platter writes down what she wants for the engraving. On the front, it has the date of their wedding and the back it will say, "Congratulations on your special day" and underneath, it says "We will always have 'D', love L & A". The shopkeeper lets her know it will be available in the morning.

She arrives home and Lee makes one of his special meals. The boys have the table set and as soon as Amanda walks in the door he smiles and walks over and gives her a kiss.

"That smells good sweetheart. I'm famished. I'm going to go upstairs and get changed. Pour me a glass of wine and I'll be down soon".

Amanda walks into the dining room and everyone sits down to eat. Lee pours Amanda a glass of wine. They listen to the boys talk about school and Philip presents a detailed bullet-pointed draft of where they want to go on vacation with reasons why. Lee and Amanda laugh. Lee says, "Philip, Jamie clear the table and take care of the dishes. Your mother and I will look over this well thought out and prepared presentation".

Lee takes what is left of the wine and Amanda takes their glasses upstairs. Amanda shakes her head and says "school will be out soon, and they are itching to take a family vacation. We should look at this carefully when we get back from LA". She then tells him about her gift for Emily and about Tom and Ellen's gift.

Amanda changes into a nightgown and Lee into his boxers and a t-shirt. The finish their wine and Lee takes her glass and sets it next to his. He pulls her into a hug and says, "I love you, darling. It will be nice to get away even if its LA and a wedding".

Amanda kisses him and says I love you too sweetheart". And they soon fall asleep.

Amanda wakes and takes a quick shower and heads to the kitchen and starts the coffee. She wraps Emily's gift and warms up a muffin as she drinks her coffee. Hearing Lee as he comes down the stairs, she pours him a cup and hands it to him and goes outside to get the paper. She quickly scans it and says; "we need to get going if we are going to make Emily's party". She drives and he continues reading the paper.

Once they get to IFF, they walk upstairs to the Q Bureau and Amanda drops off her purse and Lee removes his jacket and places the paper on his desk. Amanda takes Emily's gift and they provide the proper code to Mrs. Marsden and get into the elevator and head down to the bullpen. Even though it is early the party has already started. There is a pile of gifts and cake and punch. Emily opens all her gifts and says thanks to everyone. Before she leaves, she makes a special stop to say goodbye to Francine and Amanda.

"You two are some of the finest agents I've ever had the pleasure to train and work with. I will miss both of you the most", Emily says. She gives them a big hug and kisses them on their cheeks. A couple of tears fall down her face. She wipes them away and says, don't be strangers". She leaves and both Francine and Amanda sighs.

Amanda says, "I'm going to tell Lee to go home and spend time with the boys. You and I are going out for dinner and drinks. You are driving." She finds Lee and says, "I'll be home late, Francine and I will be drowning our sorrows, so don't to wait up for me". She finds Francine and before going out for dinner and drinks, Amanda makes a stop to pick up the engraved plate.

Amanda gets home late and takes a quick shower. She crawls under the covers, kisses Lee on the cheek and rolls over to her side. He grumbles and asks, "did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll tell you about tomorrow. Go back to sleep", Amanda says.

The next few days rush past them. Crypto has decoded the microdots and they lead to several arrests.

Amanda and Lee pack for their trip to LA and sleep on the plane. When they land and collect their bags, they are surprised to be met by Tom and Ellen themselves. Ellen hugs Lee and Amanda and Amanda gives Tom a hug too. Lee shakes his hand and congratulates them.

Tom says, "tomorrow you should do some sightseeing and we have the rehearsal dinner, which unfortunately is for family and wedding party only, but we want to take you out for drinks after. We can catch each other up." They drop them off at the hotel. Lee and Amanda get settled. Amanda calls home to check on mother and the boys.

The next day, they enjoy a leisurely walk around LA. They haven't had this much alone time in a while and it is nice. They pick up a few things for her mother and the boys. They go back to the hotel and get ready for drinks with Tom and Ellen. They wait for them in the hotel bar and about 20 minutes later, they show up and before they leave Amanda says "we wanted to give you your gift personally, before your wedding. It holds special meaning for us".

They open their gift and Ellen exclaims, "that is so sweet. It's perfect. Thank you".

They take them out to bar hopping. After a few hours of dancing and drinking, they bring them back to the hotel and Tom says, "your gift is wonderful, thank you; but if we don't leave now, we will miss our own wedding. We will see you both tomorrow".

Lee and Amanda go to their room and they are both so exhausted they fall asleep in their clothes.

Amanda wakes first and looks at the clock. "Oh no, we've overslept".

She shakes Lee and he mumbles "what?"

"We overslept, we have to shower and get dressed. Hopefully, we can make it before she walks down the aisle", she says.

They quickly get dressed. Amanda puts on a simple floral print and Lee some trousers and a jacket, no tie. They call an Uber and arrive at the church. They are a little late, but they hope no one notices. After the car leaves, they start walking towards the church when they see a loud flash and then boom! They fall backward and the church is in flames.

There is soot all over their faces and Lee says, "Amanda, are you all right?"

Amanda sits up and says, "yeah", she looks at the church falling apart and says, "that could have been us. If we weren't late, we'd be dead".

Lee puts his arms around her and holds her tight and says, "Yeah, I know."


	20. Chapter 20

After the Bombing

Lee helps Amanda up and again asks "are you sure you are okay?"

"A little shaken, bruised, but I'll survive unlike everyone in that church including Tom and Ellen. Are you okay?" Amanda asks.

"Yes", Lee says, "but we need to call 911. We can't leave the scene. Who knows what kind of cameras or cell phones people may have? Do you have your authentic ID, no covers? No badges at least for now? We don't know what actually happened, so we need to corporate with the local LEO's.".

Amanda makes the call and Lee runs to a convenience store for a couple of bottles of water as several people congregate watching the flames. Lee returns and helps Amanda back to the ground. He has his arms around her, holding her tight. She is shaken up. She rests her head on his shoulder. She asks, "could we have been targets, along with Tom and Ellen? There were probably other agents there too. It could be a hit on members of the Agency community. Who else knew we were coming?" She stops talking when she hears the sirens.

As the firefighters work fervently to douse the flames, a police officer heads their way. He asks, "are you the ones who called this in?" Lee nods. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Lee responds, "my wife and I were attending a wedding of some friends. We were running late; as we walked towards the church, it exploded, knocking us on our asses, once we got over the shock, we called you."

The officer asks, "is there any reason you think this could be a terrorist attack?" Lee and Amanda shake their heads no. "What are, sorry, what were the names of the bride and groom?"

"Lee replies Tom and Ellen," he falters, trying to remember if they knew their real last names or if they were on the invitation.

Amanda answers for him. She grabs his hand and says, "Walker, Tom, and Ellen, sorry I'm shaken up. I'm Fuzzy on Ellen's last name".

"No worries", the officer says. "I'm sure we can find out that information. It may take a while to confirm the identities of all the bodies so we will be in touch. Do you have any ID's on you? Do you know of any reason to believe you were a target? Why were you running late?"

"We overslept, Officer", Lee says, as he and Amanda turn over their drivers' licenses.

After looking at their ID's he writes their names down and returns them to Lee. "DC, that's a long way to come for a wedding", the officer says. "How did you know the bride and groom?"

Looking at the name on the officer's shirt, Lee replies, "Officer Johnson, sir, we met them on a plane to Denver a couple of years ago. We hit it off and went out to dinner. They had plans to go skiing and invited us along. We spent the weekend skiing and sightseeing. We kept in touch off and on and they sent us an invitation to their wedding".

Officer Johnson asks, "do you know how many people could be in there? Are you planning on staying a few more days?"

Amanda replies and starts crying and shaking, "at least a hundred guests. Ellen told us last night. We were planning on leaving tomorrow, but we can call our bosses if you need us for more info."

"No, that's okay. We have your information, but before you leave town, I'd like you to come to the station and sign the report. You may need to give us details of last night. Here is my card. I am sorry for your loss." Officer Johnson says and then leaves.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Lee asks. "You were starting to lose it a few minutes ago".

"No, I am better. I didn't want him asking any more questions, so I started crying hoping he would let us leave. We don't know if it was an Agency hit. We need to call Billy as soon as we get back to the hotel."

As soon as they make it back, Lee calls Billy. He fills him in on what happened and wants to know if he's heard anything about Agency hits.

Billy responds, "I am so sorry about Tom and Ellen and you were right to corporate with the local LEO's. You have nothing to hide. You are using your real names and came up with a plausible reason why you knew them. It's unlikely they will check, but just in case we will provide any documents you need. I didn't think to bring this up as until we found out about Tom and Ellen it didn't occur to us this could be a pattern, but this could very well have something to do with the Agency. The Italian agents you were with when you were in Dubai were in a car accident last week. We didn't think much of it until Tom and Ellen. Do you think you have been comprised in any way?"

Amanda is listening in on the conversation and says, "I'm always careful when I leave the house and when I come home to make sure I'm not being followed, but once we are at work it's hard to tell. Someone may be leaking information or maybe Jill has contacts from the outside. Since she worked the them, she knew Tom and Ellen's last name; but she doesn't know ours. She could have had someone follow Marco and Sophia, but we haven't had any interactions with them once they left the plane. Is Francine in any danger?"

Billy says, "we don't know. We have agents following her and will watch her house, but there are so many variables. Do you want an escort when you get home?"

Lee says, "No. It's too risky. We live in an upscale neighborhood. The neighbors would question any strange vans or cars parked for long periods of time. We have a state-of-the-art security system and even a panic room if necessary."

"We do?" Amanda asks. "I never knew that".

Billy interrupts, "that is beside the point. Someone may have been watching you ever since you left the plane. Amanda, you said you had a bad feeling at the auction and one of the bidders got away. They could have seen you and surveilled you."

Lee asks, "what about Jill? Aren't all her correspondences monitored and checked for codes or encryptions?"

Billy says, "we have copies of all her letters and Francine is reviewing them as we speak. Brian has some experience in code-breaking and he is helping her too; however, any conversations with her lawyers are privileged. We are doing a background check on them as well. Just be careful. You were very lucky you overslept and weren't in the church when that happened. Make your report with the officers and I'll have a car waiting for you at the airport tomorrow."

Lee hangs up the phone and holds Amanda again. He says we need to be extra careful. Someone could be after us, but I'm also worried about Philip and Jamie too. What can we do to protect them?"

"I don't know", Amanda replies. "We'll figure that out later, but we really need to shower. We smell like a smokestack and we have soot all over ourselves."

Lee lets Amanda shower first as he makes mental notes of the dangers they may be facing.

After about 20 minutes of washing her hair three times, washing her body twice and scrubbing her face raw, she steps out of the shower and dries herself. She says, "you may want to wait 30 minutes as I used a lot of hot water. Lee comes up behind her and takes a towel and dries her hair and helps her into her underwear and a t-shirt. He walks her to bed. Exhausted she finally loses her composure and starts sobbing. "That could have been us. Philip and Jamie could have lost both their parents today".

"Lee brushes her hair aside and says, "get some sleep. I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up too. I think a nap will be good for us." He carefully kisses her forehead as to not get any grime on her. He gets in the shower and cleans up too. He dries himself with a towel and unlike Amanda, he didn't do a good job of cleaning as he wipes off some soot on the towel. He puts on some boxers and a t-shirt and joins Amanda in bed, careful not to wake her, but holds her close and falls asleep himself.

A couple of hours later Amanda wakes up and puts on a pair of jeans. She brushed her hair and gets two tiny bottles of scotch from the mini bar. She pours them in two glasses. She heads to the bed and kisses Lee awake. "I have a glass of scotch for you, but then we are going out for dinner. I'm starved", she says. She sighs and downs her scotch. She keeps thinking it could have been them.

Lee gets dressed and slowly drink his scotch, watching his wife in agony. He knows what she is thinking, but also knows there is nothing he can say to make her feel better. "Amanda", he says. I think the hotel has a nice restaurant, neither of us feels like driving, so why don't we have dinner downstairs?" Amanda nods and she puts on some sneakers and Lee takes her hand and they find the restaurant and order some appetizers and a salad. Still hungry, she orders a burger.

They head back to their rooms in silence and get ready for bed. Lee holds her close and says, "we will feel better once we get home and hug our kids. She nods and goes back to sleep.

The next morning, they pack and take an Uber to the police station. They find Officer Johnson and they complete and sign the report. He says, "I have a couple more questions before I let you go home to DC. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you were out the other night? Anyone following you?"

Amanda says, "no, we were having a good time and unfortunately we weren't paying attention".

"That's okay. I understand", Officer Johnson says. "We checked your friend's car and found this silver platter. Does this have any meaning? We will always have D, love L and A? is it Lee and Amanda? What does the D stand for?"

Amanda replies, "it was a gift from us. There wasn't enough space to engrave everything. The D stands for Denver where we met, and the L&A are our names". She didn't want to tell him it was in code for Dubai and if anyone saw the plate, they wouldn't know who "L & A" are.

"That clears that up, but there are two more things. I don't think it pertains to our case and I think you would want to have it. It appears to be a gift to L&A. Lee; in the car we found some boxes addressed to both of you. Your box contains gold cufflinks. It has your name engraved on them. Amanda, your box has a pair of gold earrings. We don't need them for evidence, so please take them. If you are headed to the airport, we can get someone to drive you. It's not that far, so it won't be any trouble".

Lee and Amanda thank him, and they get their ride to the airport. They go through security and get some breakfast before they take the long flight home. A car is waiting for them and Lee gives it the once over and verifies the code word before letting Amanda get in the car. As they drive through the streets Lee keeps looking behind him to see if they are being followed. He notices Amanda is doing the same.

As the car turns into their neighborhood, Lee asks the driver to make a few turns and go down different streets before instructing him to turn into their driveway. They thank the driver and Lee takes their bags as Amanda punches in the alarm code. They take their bags upstairs, stopping to check on the boys and make sure they are safe and asleep. There is a light on in her mothers' room and Amanda knocks.

"Yes", her mother says.

Amanda pokes her head into the room and says, "we wanted you to know we are home. Thank you for staying with the boys. We are probably going to sleep in, but I'll stop by for a visit next week". Amanda gives her a kiss and then closes the door.

They continue upstairs and Lee drops the bags on the floor. The get ready for bed and then quietly and gently make love to each other. Amanda says, "I needed that. Thank you, sweetheart,". She rolls to her side and takes Lees arms to wrap around her.

"I love you Amanda", Lee says and kisses her neck.

"I love you too", Amanda replies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Life Resumes**

While Amanda was hoping she could sleep in, she tossed and turned all night. She had nightmares of being thrown backward after the blast; finally, she wakes up and quietly leaves their bed, as to not wake Lee. She finds her robe and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. She lets the water pour over her body and stream down her face before she shampoos her hair. She pours a small amount of gel and suds up her body. She pours into her hand, a small amount of lemon balm conditioner, letting it soak in her hair as she puts some facial scrub on her face. She scrubs her body with a bristle brush still feeling like she has the remains of the smoke and soot on her. Eventually, she rinses everything off and towels herself, wrapping her hair up in a towel,

She brushes her hair and blows it dry. She finds a blue skirt and pale blue shoes and a white blouse. She puts on the heart necklace Lee bought her and a pair of stud earrings. She applies her make-up before heading downstairs to the second floor and checks in on Philip and Jamie who are both sleeping.

She gets to the kitchen and turns on the espresso machine. Then she cuts up some tomatoes and green peppers putting them in one bowl. She shreds some cheese, placing it in a separate bowl. She goes to the solarium and picks out some parsley and cilantro from the herb garden. She whips up six fresh eggs and puts them in their own bowl and fries up some bacon. She juices 12 oranges and throws in a couple of apples. She goes outside to collect the paper and sits down reading it, sipping her coffee and occasionally some orange juice. Before she waits for everyone to come down for breakfast, she sets the table. She pulls from the fridge some fresh fruit and places them neatly on the plates.

Lee comes down first and looks at the presentation Amanda created. He pours his coffee and says, "this is quite the feast. What's the occasion?"

She replies, "I'm happy to be alive and want to treat the boys and mother to an omelet. Since you are not big on breakfast, maybe I can convince you to eat a couple of pieces of bacon".

He pours himself some juice and nibbles at a piece off bacon and takes the paper from Amanda.

Everyone else gets into the kitchen and Amanda takes their omelet orders. They too ask what the occasion is.

"Can't your mother treat you to a fresh homemade breakfast without an inquisition?" Amanda says. "I just missed you and am happy to have all of you in my life".

Lee sets down the paper in front of Amanda and points out in the national news section the reports on the bombing. This is something they can't keep from the family.

Amanda continues, holding back tears, "I also want to let you know how happy you are healthy and alive. We lost some friends at the wedding over the weekend. A bomb went off in the church and everyone in it died. We overslept and fortunately weren't there. So, I am also celebrating the fact we are all here to eat this feast as you call it".

Lee normally does not eat breakfast orders a small omelet with what is leftover from the vegetables. He too is happy to be celebrating life.

Dotty offers to clear the table and cleans up and does the dishes. She says she will make sure the boys catch the bus to school.

Lee and Amanda collect their bags and Amanda finds a blue sweater to take with her. Dotty, wiping her hands on a towel gives them both a hug and tells them how sorry she is for their loss. Philip and Jamie go to their parents hugging and kissing them, letting them know how happy they are their parents are still in their lives.

Amanda hands the keys to Lee and asks him to drive. "I'm not feeling up it today. We need to debrief with Billy, check with Francine and Brian for anything they discovered, but honestly I just want to make it through the day", she says.

Lee pulls out of the driveway and heads out of the neighborhood carefully checking for anything not familiar. He says, "I think it's going to be a while before I'm comfortable driving or trying to resume our lives". Amanda agrees.

They arrive at IFF and head to the Q Bureau. They put their things in the office and come back downstairs. Mrs. Marsden hands them their badges and waves them in, not asking for any codes. She doesn't know what to say, so she lets them pass.

As soon as they exit the elevator, they notice the mood suddenly changes. Everyone keeps coming up to them to offer their condolences, and Amana wants to scream. She excuses herself to find Francine. When Francine sees her, she hugs her and opens her mouth to say she is sorry, but Amanda puts her hand up and says, "not you too. I think I'm going to vomit if one more person gives me the 'I'm sorry for your loss' platitudes".

"Alright, I'll tell you what we found out so far", Francine says. On one of the glass, boards are names and lines drawn to known accomplices tying people together. The person who got away at the auction has a box and ? next to it. Kelly's name is in the middle, along with a ? next to her name too. On another one of the boards are the timelines beginning from Dubai since it appears that is where it all started. The Italian couple are dead, Tom and Ellen are dead too. The only ones left standing are Lee, Amanda, and Francine.

Meanwhile, Lee is in Billy's office giving his debrief of the weekend. Billy says, "I'm sure you have heard all the I'm sorry you can handle, so let's cut to the chase. You, Amanda and Francine need to be careful. All roads lead to the Dubai trip. Francine and Brian have been working on a timeline, but they haven't been able to connect the dots yet. I'm going to need yours and Amanda's take on things. I want her to be part of this next conversation, so I will page her to my office".

Amanda gets the call and tells Francine, "keep working and I'll return after my debrief with Billy".

She joins Lee in Billy's office and he asks her to take a seat. He says, "we are still awaiting word from the LA coronary office, but the news is not good. While they were sifting through the bodies, they found an engagement ring and two wedding bands in the debris with Tom and Ellen's name engraved along with a sentiment. If Jill had someone watching Tom and Ellen, they would have seen you with them. I'd love to put you and your family in a safe house, but I already know the answer to that, so instead I will have an agent follow you home every night and once you are safely inside, they will leave. In the morning they will wait for you at the entrance to your street. This is a compromise, so don't argue with me. The same will be done with Francine. Since she lives alone, I'd like to have an agent with her inside her home. She has turned me down, but Amanda, maybe you can convince her otherwise".

Amanda brings this up with Francine, but Francine says, "I will feel like a prisoner in my own home. I can protect myself if necessary. The Agency is adding extra security measures like alarms and video surveillance from inside the house".

Amanda and Lee in their own private offices have a gun safe, but never had the need to use it. They didn't know the other had one until now of course, but how will they explain to the boys if they suddenly need to use them.

As the days go by, no alarms have been set off. They did get final confirmation on the identification of the bodies and Tom and Ellen, along with 2/3rds of agents from the LA Agency office were declared dead.

Billy had some connections with a federal judge and was able to discontinue any privileges along with any correspondence for Jill.

They have yet been able to identify the unknown person from the auction, though they have been able to eliminate any other suspects. The letters they confiscated addressed to Jill came up empty and the lawyer's background checks came out clean. Even surveilling them for weeks, showed nothing out of the ordinary.

Lee and Amanda kept their plans for their vacation, eventually settling on Ireland. They enjoyed 10 days with the family, Dotty and Curt. Amanda and Jamie take lots of pictures, Lee takes Philip to some soccer and rugby games and Dotty and Curt take several walking tours and visit the small town of Sligo.

Everyone also visits the Cliffs of Moher, Rock of Cashel and the Blarney Castle, to name a few. Lee suggests to the boys they do a book report on their travels when school starts in the fall.

Their vacation goes off without any hitches. They arrive home full of bags and wait for larger items to be shipped to them.

Dotty and Curt head home and enjoy time alone again.

Lee and Amanda check in with Billy and find out that surveillance on Francine has been stopped as nothing unusual occurred. No one did any searches on them while they were away and no unusual traffic to Ireland either. Still, Lee and Amanda don't want to let their guard down.

The boys prepare to go back to school and put together a presentation with a report and pictures for display at school.

Lee and Amanda go back to work and are easing in by taking what they thought was a simple assignment. They attend an art auction from an Estate sale. They discover the owner was killed and all the paintings were forgeries. The son who was an art student and over time he slowly copied and forged all but one of the vast painting collections. He was in cahoots with the appraiser and authenticator. The old man discovered the subterfuge and changed the codes, leaving one painting unchanged. Lee and Amanda solved a murderer and forgery ring, bringing to justice a killer and two thieves.

Eventually, Amanda convinces Lee to get a new car and after test driving one of the newer hybrids, he purchases a Ford Fusion.

A few days before school is scheduled to begin, Lee takes Philip and Jamie in his new car to play basketball with their other friends in the court near their house. Amanda sets the roast in the warming oven and drives over to watch the end of the game. She waves them over indicating dinner will be ready soon; Lee and the boys say goodbye to their friends and head towards the car. A shot rings out hitting Philip in the head. Amanda gasps and runs towards her eldest son. Lee sees who fired the gun and takes off after him. Amanda cradles Philip in her arms and yells at Jamie to call 911. Lee catches up to the man and kicks the gun out of his hands and grabs him by his shirt and begins to pummel the guy, but he turns around and kicks Lee in the groin and runs away. Bloodied, Lee picks up the dropped gun and makes it back to Amanda and his sons. Amanda is sobbing and Jamie is next to her crying as he holds his brother's hand. Soon the sirens are blaring towards the court and they load Philip onto a gurney and Amanda rides with him to the hospital. Lee takes Jamie with him in his car and follows behind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Philip and Scarecrow**

Amanda is in the ambulance holding Philip's hand. She is crying and has blood all over her shirt and hands. Everything is a blur, she hears one of the paramedics reporting Philip's stats to the hospital and the ETA, and another one telling Philip to hang in there. They are hanging bags and cutting off his shirt attaching something to his chest. She can't think properly, all the words and names escape her. Even though she's had emergency training, she should know what they are doing. The ride seems like it's taking forever, but they pull up to the Georgetown Emergency Hospital in the bay area and two doctors open the doors to the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics' yells at Amanda to get out of the way and assists the doctors getting the gurney out and rolls it to the ER room. The other one helps Amanda down and she numbly follows them to a private room. Amanda looks on, but then a nurse takes her away saying, "the doctor needs to examine him, and you are in the way. She helps Amanda to a chair and brings her a glass of water.

Meanwhile, Lee hides the shooter's gun in the trunk before taking Jamie with him to the hospital. His hands still bloodied, he throws his cell to Jamie and says, "please call your grandmother and tell her what happened". Lee while still in a state of shock, his instincts are kicking in. "Ask her to go to the house and get a change of clothes for your mother and me and bring them to the hospital.

Lee valets the car and both he and Jamie run to find where Amanda and Philip are stationed. The nurse points the way, but says, "you should have someone look at your hands. I can have an intern clean them up and determine if you need any stitches".

Lee protests at first, but Jamie says, "I'll go find mom, I'll stay with her and Philip"

Lee agrees as it will also give him some privacy to call Billy and tell him what happened. This wasn't random. An intern takes him to a private room and begins to clean up Lee's hands, but Lee stops him first. He says, "I was in a fight with a suspect and his DNA may be on my hands. Please take samples before you do anything else". The intern leaves to find a DNA kit. Lee calls Billy, his voice starts shaking, "Billy, this is Scarecrow. I don't have much time before the intern comes back but listen. Someone shot Philip about 40 minutes ago. I haven't been able to see him yet, so I don't know his status. But this was a hit. I chased after the guy and beat him up, but he got away. His gun is in the trunk of my car and I'm having an intern do a DNA test on my hands. I want you to pull whatever strings you can to get control of that kit. We were walking back to my car, so I don't know if it was intended for me or to send a message, but I want that bastard found. I…", his voice trails off as the intern has returned. "I have to go. I'll update you later. Please do whatever you can".

"Mr. Stetson, I have the kit you requested, I will need to swab your hands and then send it off to a lab", the intern says. Once the DNA has been collected, the intern washes Lee's hands and inspects them for any cuts, but only finds abrasions and bruises. He wraps them up in gauze and starts reciting how to care for his hands when he gets home, and he can write a prescription if Lee is in any pain.

Lee interrupts him and says, "give me the sheet to care for my hands, I don't want any drugs and I'll sign a release. I need to find my family and see my son". The intern hands over the sheet and a release form. Lee leaves heading in the direction of the emergency room.

Amanda is still waiting for the doctor to come out when Lee finds her. He runs to her and holds her tight. He leans down and hugs Jamie thanking him for sitting with his mother while they looked at his hands.

A nurse comes out and says, "the doctor will be out soon, but you may be more comfortable in these". She provides a pair of scrubs for Amanda and Lee to change into. They wait until the doctor comes out with news on Philip before changing.

The doctor introduces himself, "Mr. and Mrs. Stetson your son is very lucky. The bullet grazed his skull but there is swelling. We had to put him into a medically induced coma giving his brain to heal and reduce the swelling. I recommend you get cleaned up and wear the scrubs you were given. His room is in a sterile environment and you will need to wear a gown and gloves before entering".

Jamie says, "I'll sit with him while you get cleaned up and I'll call grandma again, telling her where she can find us".

Amanda gives a sigh of relief but also is concerned about the coma. Lee holding her upright almost carries her to the universal shower. He goes in with her and helps her strip out of her clothes and helps her into the shower, washing all the blood off her. He helps her into the scrubs and sets her down on the chair and takes a shower himself. Slowly he holds her and walks her back to Philip's room. Jamie is already in there wearing a gown and gloves and carefully holds his older brother's hand. Amanda can see he is fighting back the tears.

Amanda is numb when her mother finds her and gasps. She runs to her daughter and holds her tight. Lee is putting on a gown, puts sanitizer on his hands and then sterile gloves. He slowly walks into the room, putting his hand on Jamie and says, "can I sit with him for a while? Your grandmother and Curt are here, and I know your mother needs you". Jamie nods and leaves the room so his father can sit with Philip.

Jamie finds everyone and sits next to his mother wrapping his arms around her. Dotty puts her hand on his shoulder. Amanda begins to hypervalent and puts her head between her legs. Curt runs to get her another glass of water.

They ask what happened and Amanda starts rambling making no sense, so Jamie interjects and says "Philip was shot, at first I thought it was a drive-by, but dad took off after him. He was crazy brave".

Amanda puts her hand on Jamie's hand giving him a look to be quiet. She doesn't want to field any questions about why Lee went after the guy instead of staying with her and Philip. She says, "I think Lee wanted to catch the guy who did this. He didn't want him to get away. He wasn't thinking about the gun but wanted to find him and hopefully bring him to justice". She knew this was a hit and Lee was going to do everything in his power to catch the guy.

Lee comes out of the room and asks, "Amanda, do you want to see him? Maybe you can sit with him for a while. I'm going to try and get more information from the doctors".

Amanda heads towards Philip's room, puts on a gown, some hand sanitizer, and vinyl gloves. She sits by his bed, placing her hand on his. His head is bandaged, and he has some abrasions on his face from when he hit the pavement. Tears run down her face and all she can think of is "enough. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to risk anyone else coming after my family". She will leave that up to Billy and Lee, but she intends to sit by Philip's side until he wakes up.

The doctor comes into the room and says, "Mrs. Stetson, you should get some rest. It may be a long time before your son wakes up". Amanda doesn't want to leave. The doctor continues, "I have spoken to your husband, but I would like to update you on Philip's status and what to expect when the swelling has gone down, and we wean him off the drugs from the medical coma. It may take a while before he wakes up after that. I'm optimistic, but there is a small chance he won't wake up at all. There is nothing you can do for him until we withdraw his medicine. We will let you know when that happens". He leads her out of the room.

Dotty tells Amanda, "I know this is not the best time or something you should be concern about, but I turned off the warmer off on the roast. Also, as we were leaving one of the parents dropped off your car from the practice field before I let the house".

Lee finds an empty exam room and calls Billy again. Billy doesn't have any new information in the 45 minutes from Lee's last call, but that is not the reason why Lee called. "Billy, is there any way you could put a guard on Philip's room without anyone knowing; especially Jamie or Amanda's mother?"

Billy responds, "I am already working on that. Also, Francine is on her way to retrieve the gun from your car. We may be able to trace the serial number, but I suspect it was stolen or unregistered. Hopefully, we can get fingerprints from it. Also, we are working on getting the DNA sent to our labs".

Lee responds, "I appreciate everything you are doing and please tell Francine to come and see Amanda after she borrows my keys. I think it would mean a lot to her".

Francine arrives and Lee hands her his keys. She retrieves the suspect's gun and puts it in an evidence bag, before leaving it in her car. She returns to the waiting area and hands Lee's keys back to him. Amanda is sitting outside Philip's room and fidgets, playing with her hands. Francine sits with her and holds her tight. Eventually, Francine must go home.

Several days later Philip is still in his coma and while Amanda doesn't want to leave his side, her mother and Lee spells her so she can get something to eat and shower, but Amanda does not want to go home. She gets a cot and sleeps in it next to him. Dotty takes care of Jamie and brings him to the hospital at least once a day.

During her downtime Amanda has written her resignation, saying "I want to focus on my family, and I am unable to deal the danger anymore".

When Billy receives the letter, he is disappointed but understands and puts it in a file in case Amanda changes her mind, but he knows she won't

About 10 days later, the doctor sits down with Lee and Amanda and says, "I'm going to try to bring Philip out of his coma. The swelling had gone down in his brain and it will be a waiting game before the medicine leaves his system. It could take a few hours or a few days. The main concern I have is his cognitive functions. We will need to do some testing and he may need rehab. I'm not trying to scare you, but I want you to be prepared for when he wakes up."

Lee holds Amanda as the doctor delivers the news. Lee says, "I am optimistic; everything will be fine. You need to stay positive too", as he wipes the tears from her face.

Lee finds out who shot Philip and Billy says, Scarecrow you are too close to this. Francine and I can track down and find this guy. Don't do anything you will regret and don't do anything that could prevent you from being with your family. I know the local police may not be able to find him but leave the tracking him down to us. Scarecrow, stay away from this"

Lee responds, "like hell I will. You know I can't do that Billy. This man almost killed my son. I don't care what it takes, but I will bring him down".

Billy replies, "I figured you would say that. His name is Frank Danko. He has several wants and warrants. Here is his last known address. I suggest you see Amanda and your family before you do anything.

Lee visits Amanda at the hospital and sits with her and Philip. Jamie and Dotty are sitting outside. Philip begins to stir. Lee scrambles to find the doctor. He says I think Philip is waking up.

Amanda says, "honey can you hear me?" She squeezes his hand. "Please if you can hear me, squeeze my hand". She feels a slight squeeze. Lee and the doctor arrive, and she happily says, "he squeezed my hand".

The doctor says, "let me examine him". He takes his penlight and opens Philip's eyes and check his pupils and his pulse. "Can you hear me, Philip? Can you open your eyes?"

Philip's eyes flutter open and they adjust to the light.

The doctor continues his examination. "I want you to squeeze my fingers with both of your hands". Philip responds by squeezing the doctor's fingers. "Do you understand me?" Philip squeezes his fingers again. "Can you speak?" Philip opens his mouth and tries to form some words, but has some difficulty saying anything. "That's okay", the doctor says. "It may take some time". He turns to Amanda and Lee and says, "this is good news. It appears there is no major cognitive function. It may take him a while to speak again, but physical therapy will help". He says, "Lee could you get a glass of water and a straw. I want to see if Philip can sip some water".

Lee brings the water to the doctor and sits down with Amanda holding her hand.

The doctor says to Philip, "I want you to try and drink some water. Sip it, don't try to drink it all at once". He puts the straw to Philip's lips, and he takes a sip. "Good the doctor says. I will have a nurse check on you every half hour and give you some more water."

He turns to Lee and Amanda and says, "you can sit with him for a while and talk to him, but he will need his rest. I suggest you do the same and come back in the morning. Philip your parents have been here every day, but I want you to get some rest. I'm sending them home, but you won't be alone. A nurse or I will check on you every half hour".

Lee to Jamie, "I have good news, your brother has come out of his coma. He is alert but he will need some physical therapy. Amanda, I want you to go home with Jamie".

Amanda protests, but Lee convinces her and says, "it is the best thing to do, besides there is a guard nearby at all time". Lee takes her and Jamie home and he puts her to bed. "I want you to stay with your mother, maybe you can get her something to eat. I'll take both of you to see him in the morning. I have something I need to do, but I will back before you go to bed".


	23. Chapter 23

**The explanation **

Lee tracks Frank down at his last known address. He looks through the windows and Frank is sleeping on the couch. Lee uses his lock pick and enters the house. He pulls his gun on him. Frank wakes up and his eyes widen. Lee asks, "do you know who I am? You almost killed my son. I am the who will kill you if you don't answer my questions".

Frank reaches down to find his other gun but Lee kicks it away. He says, "sit up slowly and let me see your hands. Why did you target him? Or were you trying to kill me instead? Were you the person at the auction? Who put you up to this?"

Frank with his hands in the air says, "I will tell you everything, but I want a deal. I want minimum security and away from Jill".

"Maybe", Lee says, "it all depends on what you have to say and if you are truthful".

Frank says, "it was Jill Garrett. She didn't know exactly how to find you; she only had your first names, that you lived somewhere near DC, and descriptions of you and your wife. She corresponded with me about you, your wife and the others.

Frank is divulging everything in hopes Lee will spare him his life. He continues, "there is one more person you need to worry about. He is the one who financed everything. Eight years ago, that officer in California, before he became Officer Johnson, was living in New York. He was a wealthy businessman, He and his brother owned a finance firm. His brother was secretly engaged to Jill. That's how the Agency works, everything is a secret. His brother had a business trip to Dubai where he met with royalty. The Chief of Police was corrupt, working for the Prince's family. When Johnson's brother returned, he was arrested for collusion by Tom and Ellen. He died in prison, that is when Jill got herself transferred to California and moved her way up the ranks to work for them. Johnson, I don't know his real name, but he moved to where Jill lived. He killed a man who was in the police academy and assumed his identity. He became Officer Johnson and waited until the time was right to take everyone down".

Frank takes a breath and lowers his hands but keeps them in sight of Lee. He says, "When the Peace Summit was announced and Tom and Ellen were chosen to go, along with you, your wife and the others. Jill blamed the Agency, she didn't care who, she just wanted revenge. The Japanese couple got too close and were about to find out the truth about Jill. The Chief of Police killed them. He hired a contract killer to take you out, but you survived. Jill couldn't risk any more attacks, it would draw too much attention, so she had to wait for another opportunity. She didn't know who you were, so I was hired".

Frank continues, "I found out there was a private auction that could benefit the agency. I was at the auction and kept bidding to determine if you were the agents described, I couldn't be sure it was you and you had too many agents watching, so I had to get away. Once I saw you having drinks with Tom and Ellen, I saw the opportunity to take all you out. But you were late and the church with Tom, Ellen, and several other agents blew up without you and your wife. I followed you back to DC".

Lee interjects, "what about the Italian couple? Did they get too close or was it another act of revenge? You had to know there was a pattern and you could be found out".

Frank replies, "I'm a contract killer, to keep my reputation, I follow through with all my assignments. They too were involved in taking down Jill and the Sherriff. They were so easy. They weren't careful".

Lee asks, "but what about us? We have been very careful".

Frank replies, "the funny part is the twist. When you were in LA, you gave Officer Johnson your real names. All I had to do was look you up, follow your kids and wait. You weren't listed in the phone book and any information on you on Google was locked, but your sons have Facebook accounts and all I had to do was find them that way. They announced they would be playing ball at a court near your house. They invited their other friends, so I waited for you or your wife to arrive. As you were heading back towards your wife, I took aim, but your son was not the target. You were. I planned on killing both you and your wife, but when your son went down, and I saw you coming after me I ran. Normally I detest killing kids, but your son got in the way. I really am sorry for that".

Lee is seething and doing everything he can do to keep his anger in check. He wants to know everything. He says, "so let me get this right. Jill's fiancé was doing dirty business with the Prince of Dubai and the Chief of Police there. When he returned home, he was arrested. Tom and Ellen were only doing their jobs. Unfortunately, he died in prison, I assume it was not Tom or Ellen's fault. Kelly was working for the Agency in another department somewhere but got transferred to be close to Tom and Ellen. She wanted revenge on everyone affiliated with the agency. The summit was planned, and she knew she had to protect the Sheriff. The Japanese couple got too close and he killed them. Someone tried to kill me, but I killed him instead. We saved the Prime Minister, discovered the Sheriff and Jill were in on it and she wanted revenge on the Italian couple, and he hired you to kill them. He also wanted revenge on my wife and me. Is this correct so far?".

Frank says, "sounds about right".

"So", Lee says, "in walks Sherriff Johnson or whatever his name is. His brother was Jill's fiancé. He wanted revenge on those that got his brother killed. He forged documents and became a police officer. He found out about Tom and Ellen and once you were sure my wife and I helped take down Jill and the Sherriff, he wanted his revenge on us too. Anything or anyone else I should know about?"

"I think that's it", Frank says.

Lee replies, "the only ones left standing are Jill, Officer Johnson and you. No ties to anyone else?"

"No that's it", Frank replies. "So, are you going to take me in? I can testify against Officer Johnson and Jill and tell everyone how they set their plan in motion. Can you cut me a deal?"

Lee picks up Frank's gun and says, "no, I don't think so. You shot my son; you killed my friends. No deal for you". Lee shoots him three times. He wipes off the gun, makes sure he is not seen, leaves and throws the gun in the Potamic.

He drives home to his wife and says; everything is going to be alright. He takes a shower and returns to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Fallout**

He drives home to his wife, goes upstairs hugs her and says; everything is going to be alright, it's almost over. We won't have to worry about our family's safety anymore". He quickly jumps into the shower before she can respond.

Amanda joins him if only to get cleaned up, have some dinner and maybe if the doctor allows, takes some leftovers with her and bring him some real food. She says, "What have you done? Or do I not want to know?"

"For now, it's best you don't know unless things escalate", Lee says.

They finish their shower and Lee quickly dries off and heads down to make dinner while Amanda gets dressed and ready to leave for the hospital. She and goes downstairs; quickly eats her food, asks Jamie if he wants to join her and they take off to see Philip, bringing along a doggie bag.

Lee unlocks his office and starts his research. He needs to be able to back up his story without implicating himself. Working late he does not hear Amanda and Jamie return.

"How is he?" Lee asks when Amanda reaches the landing.

Amanda replies, "about the same. They did allow him some solid foods, but he is still having difficulty forming words. He understands commands and tomorrow they will get him up and walking, but there could be something in the language portion of his brain that needs to be retrained".

Lee replies, "I'll go see him tomorrow, but first I need to check in with Billy. Are you still determined to give up life at The Agency? You will be missed".

"Yes", Amanda replies. "It has taken what happened to Philip to reevaluate my priorities. My family comes first and even if we bring all those to justice. There will always be another threat around the corner".

Lee replies, "I'm going to check in on Jamie and see how he is doing. I'm sure this is a lot to take in for a boy of 10, going on 11". Lee sits with Jamie and tries to tell him everything will be okay, even though he's not sure it is. "Jamie", Lee says. "I want you to know you are very important to your mother and me. If you ever need to talk or to cry, that is alright. We are here for you". He kisses him on the forehead and says, "I have to go to the office tomorrow, but I will meet you and your mother at the hospital to check in on your brother.

Lee returns upstairs and Amanda has already showered and gone to sleep. Lee returns to his office and continues to find the correlation to back up his story. He makes sure he deletes his browser history and there is a fail-safe on his computer to prevent anyone from unwarranted searches.

The following morning Lee leaves early before anyone else wakes up. Lee drives over to The Agency since he knows Billy will already be there. He asks, "has there been any developments in the case against Frank?"

"Why what had you heard? What have you done?" Billy asks.

"Nothing…Yet", Lee lies. "But if let's say hypothetically something does happen, is there any way it can be traced back to The Agency?"

"So", Billy says, "are we talking in code? Your son was shot, but it was with an unregistered gun. I pulled a lot of strings to get his DNA and fingerprints out of the system. Let's just say I have a friend in the police department who owes me a few favors. I have another friend who erased phone records inquiring about Frank and how to find him. But we are talking hypothetically right?"

"Of course,", Lee says. "I'm just concerned about the Agency".

"Scarecrow,", Billy says, "if you have done something I don't want to know. I don't want to lie for you. You have been a damn good agent for the last 15 years. Deniability, that's a good word to use".

"Speaking hypothetically of course", Lee says, "what if I did my own research to connect the dots with this Frank person. You said he had several warrants out for his arrest. Were any of them for murder?"

"Hypothetically, yes", Billy replies. "But where is this research coming from?"

"Without tracing it back to The Agency, I did my own research. I knew Kelly had it in for everyone who was at that summit. She had to have some contacts within the agency or a reason why she took revenge on everyone. Up until then, the only people she knew were Tom and Ellen. She didn't know about the rest of us other than what we looked like or the where abouts we lived. There had to be someone at the summit she was protecting. It could have been the Chief of Police since he knew why were there and how to find us. After the Japanese couple was killed and attempts were made on my life and later Amanda's, she probably couldn't risk any more assassinations or attempted ones".

Billy lets Lee drink some water while he contemplates the validity of Lee's research. "Continue", he says.

"I assume that she or someone was willing to make the Chief the fall guy. So there had to be someone higher up willing to let him be sacrificed. The Prime Minister was the target, so it had to be someone higher up than himself. That leaves a member of the Royal family. Hypothetically, I was able to trace the money to the Chief and to Jill. The Chief was a sacrificial lamb and he wasn't talking. Neither was Jill. But there had to be a connection".

"What did you find?", Billy asks.

Lee continues. "I went back more than five years. Apparently, Jill had a fiancé who made several trips to Dubai and had several meetings with the Dubai Royal family and the Chief. Jill was living in New York at the time as a low-level agent, but when her fiancé returned, Tom and Ellen arrested him. He later died in prison. Naturally, Jill wanted revenge on Tom and Ellen, but she couldn't take them outright. She wanted to do this right without it coming back to her. She arranged to be transferred to the LA office. I saw the forged paperwork and she worked her way up and requested to be Tom and Ellen's assistant. When word of the Peace Summit was scheduled to be in Dubai, she had the perfect opportunity. The Prime Minister was the perfect patsy. After what happened to the Japanese couple and us, she couldn't go through with taking him out without drawing any suspicion to her or the Chief. He got caught as did she. But the revenge didn't stop there. She found someone on the outside to take care of the Italian couple and was further financed by the family in Dubai. Here is the information I have compiled to take her down and hopefully get her sent to a super-maximum penitentiary".

"But you must have more than this", Billy says. Is Frank the person on the outside?"

Lee says, "I was able to trace money from Jill's account to an account Frank has. We do know Frank is a contract killer. How Jill found us was initially a mystery. I believe it was Frank who was the person who got away at the auction. There were too many people around us and he couldn't verify it was us. I tracked another wire transfer to someone in California. But not until after Tom and Jill were killed and you told us about the Italians, I was able to piece it together. Amanda and I were supposed to be inside that church. Only one other person knew we were there and knew our real names. That was Officer Johnson".

Billy interjects, "but why didn't you take him down then"

Lee responds, "It never occurred to me until Philip was shot. That was when I did my own investigation and discovered everything, I just laid out for you. Officer Johnson changed his name when he joined the Academy. I called the department and there was a murder of an unknown man. His body was obliterated, and they couldn't identify him, but soon after Officer Johnson provides the paperwork indicating proof of his identity. Think about it, Billy, that is too much of a coincidence".

"It's possible", Billy says. "But how does that lead to you?"

Lee says, "he was the only one who knew our real names, after more digging, he is the brother of Kelly's fiancé. Since they couldn't take us out at the church, he probably gave our information to Frank and he tracked us down through Philip and Jamie".

Billy says, "you found all this out on your own. It does sound a little far-fetched. The pieces appear to fall into place nicely, but where is your proof on this Officer Johnson? And where is Frank?"

"Maybe", Lee says, "you could get The Agency in LA to investigate Officer Johnson. He could be responsible for killing several of their own agents. I'm sure they will have a lot of motivation. As to this Frank person, you could track him down at his last known address".

"What about Francine?", Billy asks.

Lee responds, "if everything I found out is true, she and my family are safe. If Frank is found, none of us are in danger anymore and if Jill is put away for good, she can't harm us. I don't think the Royals in Dubai knew much about us and I doubt Officer Johnson knew about her as that was Frank's responsibility".

"Purely conjecture, hypothetically and deniability" Billy concludes, "I hope this works in your favor. All tied up in a pretty bow".

"That was what I was thinking", Lee says. "Scarecrow out. I have a family to see at the hospital".


	25. Chapter 25

**Fallout Part 2**

Lee drives to the hospital. He arrives at the Physical Training room and sits down next to Jamie and Dotty. Amanda is walking alongside Philip who is holding on to parallel bars. "That great Philip", the Physical Therapist says. "You are doing much better than yesterday. Why don't you take a break before heading to the speech pathologist? It looks like you have an audience", as he points to the rest of Philp's family.

Amanda hands Philip his cane and helps him out to see everyone. Lee is beaming. Philip has come so far since he woke up. He kisses Amanda on the cheek and hugs everyone else. He puts his hand on Philip's back and says, "I hear you are progressing nicely. Jamie, can you take Philip and your grandmother to the speech pathologist? I'd like to talk to your mother for a while?"

"What's up, sweetheart?" Amanda asks. "Did you see Billy? What did you tell him?"

"Yes", Lee responded. "I told him as much of the truth as I could".

"But you didn't tell me much of anything". Amanda says. "You told me it's best that I don't know and maybe I don't, but you at least need to tell me what you told Billy. We must be on the same page if he asks me any questions".

"You are right darling", Lee replies, "but can it wait until we get home tonight?"

"Of course,", Amanda says, I really hope you haven't done something you will regret".

They head to the Speech Pathologist office and the therapist is showing Philip pictures and asks him what the words are to each one she points to. Jamie and Dotty wait outside, but Lee and Amanda go into the room and sit in chairs at the end of the table. Lee holds Amanda's hand.

The therapist says, "Mr. Stetson, my name is Daphne, thank you for joining us today. Philip is progressing nicely. Philip, why don't you show off for your mom and dad?" She points to all the pictures and slowly Philip vocalizes each one.

"That's wonderful sweetheart", Amanda says. She gives him a hug.

"That's not all", Daphne says. "Philip, don't you have something else to say to your parents?"

Philip opens his mouth, falters for a moment and carefully enunciates his question. "Mom, dad; I want to come home".

Amanda's hands go to her mouth and laughs. "Of course, sweetheart, as long as your Doctor will release you".

Lee smiles and says, "that's great champ. I'll start the paperwork". He leaves to find the discharge nurse.

Jamie and Dotty have been standing at the door and overheard the conversations. Jamie says, "I've missed you and even missed our bantering".

Daphne says, "you have come a long way Philip, but I still want to see you twice a week as an outpatient."

Philp replies, "anything, as long as it gets me out of here".

Lee signs the paperwork and says, "I'll be home soon. I'm going to pick up some dinner. Dotty, please call Curt and have him join us". Privately he says to Amanda, "I need to go see Billy again and get an update and I promise I will tell you everything. Even if it makes you hate me, I don't want any secrets".

"Sweetheart, nothing you could say could ever make me hate you. Till death do us part", Amanda says.

Lee leaves and everyone heads to Amanda's Jeep. Jamie stays with his brother waiting by the wheelchair and Amanda pulls up the jeep by the hospital services exit. Jamie helps his brother out of the wheelchair and the nurse hands him the discharge papers. Amanda drives home and Jamie begins to help Philip into the house.

Philip says, "Jamie, you have to let me do things myself. I have my exercises and if all goes well, I can start school in the spring".

"Okay, okay", Jamie says, "at least let me take your bags to your room. Dad should be home soon with dinner and until then if you are up to it, I'll beat you at 'Call of Duty'".

Meanwhile, Lee goes back to The Agency. He knocks on Billy's office and is motioned in. Francine and Leatherneck are dressed in black. Billy says, "hypothetically everything is taken care of. Frank's body was found and taken to a black ops Agency site. His neighbors or family will report him as missing and based on his history, I don't think the police will investigate. Hypothetically speaking of course. Also, Officer Johnson has been taken care of by the LA office Agency".

"Why?", Lee asks. "Why would all of you go to these lengths?"

Billy replies, "while I don't condone your actions, I understand them. I'm not sure what I would do if I were in your shoes. We owe you, but I cannot call in any more favors."

"I understand", Lee replies; "and that is why I am asking to be taken out of the field. I believe there is an SDBIR position available at the agency. It will give me a bump in salary at a GG17. I know it will be an Admin 1, but I'll keep my insurance to cover my family and Philip's rehab. Amanda leaving has given me a lot of thought about my priorities".

"I understand", Billy says. I'm going to hate losing two of my best agents but considering what both of you have been through this past year, I won't fight you on this. You will make a fine XXX. Francine and Leatherneck can pick up the slack. You are both very fine agents and can train new agents".

Lee says, "we still have two weeks, so any low-level work, preferred, I'll be around; then you can acclimate me in my new position".

"Have you spoken to Amanda about this yet?" Billy asks.

"No", Lee responds, but I will when I get home tonight. I will tell her everything. Speaking of which, I need to leave. I promised to pick up dinner. Philip came home today. He is communicating. He will still need some therapy a couple of times a week, but we are very hopeful. Francine, Leatherneck thank you for everything you did. I owe you".

Francine says, "no, we owe you. You and Amanda have done so much for us. While it will be difficult, life will continue without you; but this time we will keep in touch".

Lee stops off and picks up some Mexican food and heads home. Dotty and Curt are waiting, and everyone has a nice dinner. Philip practices his conversational skills. Curt and Dotty offer to clean the dishes and let Philip get his rest. Jamie sees his grandmother and Curt out and sets the alarm. He goes upstairs to check on Philip.

Lee and Amanda go upstairs, and he tells her everything, about Frank and the whole story all the way down to Officer Johnson. "So, how do you feel about what I did?" Lee asks.

"Well", Amanda responds, "I'm not exactly thrilled at your actions, but I don't know what I would have if I were in your shoes. I can't fault you for what you did, but that doesn't make it right. We need to move forward. Are our family and Francine safe? Officer Johnson knows who we are".

Lee says, "last I heard, the California Agency has him in custody or he was KIA. I don't know, I didn't press Billy for more information. I also wanted you to know I've asked to be taken out of the field. I'm going into management, like Billy. It will be a higher pay grade and I get to come home to you in the evening. It will be safer and since we can't work together anymore, I'll have more time to spend with you".

Amanda kisses him and asks, "are you sure? I don't want you to be doing this just for me. I don't want you to regret not being out in the field anymore".

Lee kisses her back and says, "I have given this a lot of thought, this is what I want. For you and our family. I won't regret anything. We have been so focused on Philip and his recovery and I have been very focused on revenge, but there is something I have missed in weeks."

"Now that Philip is home, I think we can focus on what I have been missing too", Amanda says. "Come here, help me out of these clothes", she smiles.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue:**

To better explain how much time has transpired from the beginning of the story. From NTA to IFF to Philip's shooting, about six months transpired. Philip's recovery and Lee's brand of justice to Amanda's leaving about two more months totaling about eight months.

Amanda has left IFF; a few weeks have gone by and Amanda is settling into a new routine. Lee has completed his management training and transferred to a secret location in the Pentagon. Leatherneck and Francine have grown close and partnered up together, but still working for Billy. It took some time, but Lee was able to vet his new team with Amanda helping on the sly.

Amanda convinces Lee to sell his vintage cycle, saying, "I've wanted you to get rid of that thing since the day I married you, but it wasn't my call to make. Now it is. Philip almost died from a brain injury. All it takes is a wipeout on that thing and it could kill you. I refuse to sit next to another hospital bed praying for my loved one to survive".

Lee agrees and says, "I've been thinking of selling her for some time; long before Philip got shot. I really don't need it and you never went with me on it, so it wasn't as much fun. I think I could sell it and the money I get can pay off the new car".

"Thank you, sweetheart,", Amanda says. "You don't know how much that means to me".

Meanwhile, summer is almost over, and Philip works hard on his rehab and practices all the vocal exercises his pathologist gave him. He no longer needs his cane and any injuries sustained are barely noticeable. Lee puts up a basketball hoop in the long driveway and invites the boy's friends over to play a few games. After his friends have gone home, he and Philip play a little one on one. Philip has really gotten interested in basketball despite what it almost cost him. Jamie usually goes inside and works in the darkroom his parents set up for him. A lot of the time he shoots digital, but his mother has taught him the basics of photography when she was growing up and he likes being able to create something from start to finish. Often after dinner, Philip will go back outside and shoot hoops by himself.

Amanda and Lee settle into domestic life. Often the way they end their days is Amanda rinses off the dishes and Lee puts them into the dishwasher. Many times, after Lee and Amanda taking a sensual shower together or exploring each other's bodies, they would get into bed, they would still hear the "thunk, thunk" of the ball hitting the backboard. Lee would open the window and yell down, "hey some of us are trying to sleep. Call it a night. We will see you tomorrow morning".

School begins and both boys are in middle school. Philip tries out for basketball and Jamie takes journalism classes and joins the yearbook and school newspaper.

Several months later, Lee is progressing at the Pentagon and now that the boys are in school, Amanda wants to find something for herself. She recalls what Francine said to her many, many years ago about her own photography studio. She has several still shots and pictures taken around the DC area and other exotic places she's been that didn't involve the agency. Six months later she opens a studio called "Walker Enterprises" in homage to Tom and Ellen. She advertises classes for students who primarily want to work with photographic film and the art of developing it themselves. She also teaches a class one night a week in digital photography.

Francine stops by the house more often and sometimes will bring her new boyfriend, Sam, who turns out to be Leatherneck.

One night when Lee arrives home from work, he walks through the door and the kitchen table is a mess. Amanda has piles of negatives all over the table. There is a light box and she is looking through a photo magnifier glass examining each one. He kisses her on her head and asks, "what are you doing?"

She replies, "I've been thinking of putting my own coffee table photo book out. I was thinking of researching and comparing them to black and white photos of the same location from 100 years ago and show people how much has changed".

Lee says, "that is a lot of work. How long will that take?".

"Yes, it is a lot of work", Amanda replies, "It could take more than six months of research, three months to work with a printer and six months or more to find a publisher. This is exciting and with you at work all day and the boys at school, I need something to do and book clubs and coffee klatches with the other neighbor's wives is not for me". Amanda decides not to use her own name and settles on using a pseudonym, using the first letter of her first name and then J. Edgar. Lee told her the story once of a case he and Billy worked on that was labeled as J Edgar's Ghost about the Hoover files that sounded like an interesting name to use. Soon she registers her name as AJ Edgar.

Philip and Jamie enter high school and Philip tries out for Junior Varsity Basketball, but within six months he is so good, they move him up to Varsity. Jamie takes more journalism classes and becomes editor of the newspaper and assistant editor of the yearbook in his junior year. Philip graduated from High School.

Lee and Amanda celebrate their 10-yr anniversary by taking a trip to Bali. On their return, Lee accompanies Philip to visit several colleges and universities. Philip applies for and gets his first choice. He attends Georgetown University later that fall majoring in economics and playing basketball. Since his family is not need-based, he doesn't qualify for a sports scholarship.

Jamie took extra classes and was able to take his senior year abroad working for National Geographic with a recommendation from his mother, who has become a famous photographer.

Billy has retired and with his kids grown, he and Jeannine move to North Carolina and he opens and manages a Deep-Sea Fishing Charter company. He has his blue Marlin mounted on the ship. Never caring for boating, he has a few employees and is content to sit on the dock with his rod and reel pretending to catch fish.

Francine takes over Billy's job and she marries "Sam". Lee gets a promotion at the Pentagon in charge of all operations. Jamie returns from abroad and starts college at the Rhode Island School of Design. Dotty and Curt retire to Florida.

Philip graduates and like his biological father decides to go into law, taking classes at GTU. Surprising his mother and father he wants to become a defense attorney defending the very same people his mother and father used to put away. Amanda's laughs and says, "how did that happen? It's probably your fault".

"My fault?" Lee protests. "Why would you say such a horrible thing?"

Still laughing, Amanda says, "I think it's his way of getting back at you for never letting him get a word in edgewise". Lee chuckles at that comment.

Both Philip and Jamie complete their education and Lee retires as Amanda publishes her final photography book. Philip joins a law firm in Virginia and Jamie gets an internship at the Washington Post. They move back home to celebrate their parents 20th wedding anniversary. Lee and Amanda renew their vows and he takes his still beautiful bride on a year-long trip around the world. Philip and Jamie take their parents to the airport and wave goodbye to them.

As they wait for their flight to be called, Lee has his arm around Amanda, and she rests her head on his shoulder. She says, "I love you, Mr. Stetson. You have made me a very happy woman for 20 years. I wouldn't change a thing in our lives".

Lee sits her up and takes her hand, kisses her and says, "I love you too Mrs. Stetson. I loved you from the first time I saw you at that art show. I wouldn't change a thing either".

Their flight is called, and he helps her up. In one hand he holds their bags and the other, he holds her hand. Are you ready for our next adventure?" He asks.

"As long as it is with you", she says with a smile.

THE END!


End file.
